Labyrinth: Glenraven
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: The Labyrinth is collapsing, dismantling itself. The Key of Glenraven must be found and joined with the Nexus, to ensure the stability of this mystical place. The destiny of Sarah and Jareth is now intertwined by the whims of Fate. T rating for now!
1. Prologue: Fading Away

**_Summary: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key Of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.  
_**

* * *

**_ Prologue: Fading Away_**

Thunder rumbled. Lightning fractured the bleak sky; briefly illuminating a ramshackle city and a palace, perched atop a mountainous hill, the centre of everything. Rain cascaded from the ominous clouds in liquid torrents, cloaking everything in a wet mantle. Goblins of disparate races, sought shelter as the unnatural storm caught them by surprise.

Within the vast, stone expanse of the Labyrinth, one lone figure moved, walking rather precariously, weighed down by ancient burdens and worries. A crystal sphere glistened with miniature lightning, cradled protectively within withered fingers.

Lively, emerald eyes shone from within an aged face that registered amusement at a joke no one else knew. Rags of myriad lengths and colours covered a small, bent frame ravaged by the altering passage of Time. A loud cackle carried through the air, as the rather peculiar individual sat down within a stone chair.

The crystalline receptacle was held aloft, cupped within old, but steady hands. A gravely, feminine voice spoke. 'The Labyrinth is collapsing, dismantling itself. The magic of the Key and Gateway must be merged, before it falls apart. The Winds of Fate are calling, Jareth. Time to pay the debt, or your life is forfeit.'

The crystal ball burst afire with white luminosity. Radiance ruptured outwards, engulfing the elderly woman, as the veils of prophecy parted and an augury was revealed, birthed within the Vision Tides

* * *

**_Vision Tide Sequence_**

_The fog parted slowly, a pair of vast, antediluvian gates barring entry to what lay beyond. The Labyrinth nestled amongst thronging lands of green, brimming with various forms of life: both magical and mundane._

_A glistening, Crystal Key, suspended from a delicate chain of gold, the quintessence of magic contained within, a power that rivalled those of the Fae, one of the Elder Races who dwelled within the confines of the Labyrinth and the remaining, untainted lands. A forbidden Citadel warded against intruders, that were once home to a race of magically gifted humans, now thought to be extinct. A race of beings descended from Lilith, the First amongst the Fae._

_Enchantments running wild, corrupting everything it touched, transmuted into new forms that were often dangerous and wrecked grievous harm upon unsuspecting people. Lands, once pristine, supporting life, now called the Dead Realms. Polluted sorcery, held in place by shields, away from sanctuary and the remaining populace. _

_A dragon, immense and great in stature, keening his sorrow and abject loneliness into the ebony, star cast firmament, a timeless curse, banished by a healing touch. Restoration and regeneration, bringing balance in its wake.  
_

* * *

The ethereal mists closed, thrusting the querulous hag out of the mystical energies that comprised the Vision Tides, the origin of all foretelling. Bright, green eyes opened, slitting partially against the unwavering midmorning sun. She laughed to herself. 

'It commences now. Destruction or salvation, only Time will tell.'

Prismatic motes of rainbow brilliance washed over her slight figure and a grey owl sought flight. Deep within the Dead Realms, a pillar of light erupted from a bleak castle and pierced the azure skies.

* * *

_**Read and review if you enjoyed this! Onward to Chapter 1: How Time Has Changed Her.**_


	2. How Time Has Changed Her

_**Thank you to the young lady who reviewed! As promised, here is Chapter 1.  
**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth - Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 1 - How Time Has Changed Her**_

* * *

Three swift short years had passed, in an instant. Sarah Williams, now eighteen, was in college, studying Acting and Writing. The passage of time had wrought great alterations within this girl who had, at last, ripened into a mature confident young woman. 

Sarah had reached a maximum height of 5 feet, 10 inches. Her ebony tresses rippled in waves, cascading downwards, to her knees. Her vivid bright emerald eyes now changed colour to reflect her mood. Banished to distant, nebulous memory was the awkwardness of her early adolescent years. Sarah felt he had grown into what she should be.

The last chime of the bell rang, signalling the end of another college day. Sarah gathered her study papers and wriing implements, stuffing them into her bag. she called a quick goodbye to her teacher Mr Rogers and vacated the classroom. She pulled her coat from its hook and wrapped it around her slender frame, leaving the building, intent on making her way home before the winter rains commenced.

The afternoon sun hung low in the clear chilling sky, mantling everything within a shroud of shadow. Sarah quickened her pace as the wind turned frigid. Unnoticed by Sarah, a miniscule being perched within the boughs of a neighbouring tree, its golden, luminous eyes fixated upon her. With a snap of its wings, the tawny owl took to the skies and vanished amidst a flurry of silver light.

* * *

**_The Williams Residence_**

Just as Sarah reached the front garden, the clouds released their burden, the translucent shimmering rain sparing nothing and no-one. Other individuals, travelling home or to work, scurried for shelter.puzzle it repres

_Bloody hell! Its always me! _Sarah compained within her mind. She grinned briefly. _At least Merlin is inside!_

Her wet fingers fumbled with the door key for a moment, before finally managing to open the door. She entered the quiesent dwelling, then hesitated. A hint of something mysterious hung within the still twilight air. Removing her coat and bag, Sarah let them fall to the floor in a damp heap of fabric.

'Dad, Toby, Karen?' Sarah's voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house.

No reply was forthcoming. She was completely alone. Sarah thought this to be rather strange, in fact it frightened her slightly. She strolled into the darkened kitchen and turned the light on. An unexpected sight lay before her. A prisitne white envelope lay upon a small oaken casket. Sarah recognized the elegant script that marred the surface. It was that of her mother. Sarah picked up the envelope and removed the letter that was contained within. She opened the page and began to read.

**_To My Beloved Daughter Sarah,_**

**_ Hello my child. It has been several years since I have seen or spoke to you. Years have passed and you are now eighteen years of age. There is something you must know about our family, your heritage._**

**_  
There is an ancient myth passed down through our family, generation after generation, through those of female blood. That one of our ancestors was not entirely human. The item within the wooden box is an heirloom, and an enigma is connected to it._**

**_  
It was given to me when I reached my majority, by my mother. I now leave it to you. Perhaps it was meant for you, to comprehend the puzzle it represents._**

**_  
I will love you until the end of days,_**

**_Your Mother XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_  
_**Sarah dropped the letter and flipped the lid backwards. A white Crystal Key, with a silver chain coiled around it, lay upon a bed of crimson velvet. Sarah plucked it from the receptacle and held it up to the light. An imperceptible gleam within the Key. A blinding flash illuminated the kitchen. An exclamation of pain escaped sarah and she hurled the key to the ground. The Crystal Key hovered in the air before her, stained with her life's precious vitality. A perfect imprint of the jewel was burned into the delicate tissue of her right hand.

An antediluvian feminine voice whispered within the core of her spirit.

_**'The finite child of Lilith has been discovered. The living Key, who will bing salvation and healing.'**_

Sarah did not know that someone was watching her, from the last place she would expect.

* * *

**_Edge Of The Dead Realm_**

Malevolent, black lightning struck the anchoring crystals Swathes of energy arced across the expanse of the barrier. An earsplitting whine filtered through the air, then dissipated. A young man, garbed in clothes of gray, was perched atop a large, moss strewn rock. It was situated at the perimeter of a grove of trees.

A crystalline ring adorned his right hand. His blue eyes were clouded over in solemn musing. A soft golden glow erupted from the ring. The youth grinned broadly.

'At last! The Key is awakening to her birthright. After centuries of waiting, the curse will be nullified! I wish I could see his face right now!'

His merry laughter echoed, mingling with the sounds of the distant forest. Owls hooted amongst the lofty trees, initiating their solitary flights into the cool darkness.

* * *

_**Fae Lands**_** - _Yuveria City_**

A smattering of men and women, tall, fierce and dressed in magnificent robes of silk, were seted around a large table. An immense crystal orb was the prominent feature within the chamber. They were transfixed by the images displayed with the pearly depths. One of them spoke.

'We are certain then, this mortal girl is a descendent of Lilith?'

A multitude of voices murmured loudly. One voice rose above the rest.

'Yes. The Key has been branded. She must be brought back to the Labyrinth, as soon as possible.'

* * *

_**Onward to Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise.**_


	3. A Shocking Surprise

**_Summary: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before._**

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. **_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise**_

The luminosity within the crystalline Key faded, and the necklace fell to the kitchen floor, chiming faintly as the two objects struck one another. Uncertainty flared within the limitless depths of Sarah's emerald eyes as she regarded the imprint that now marred the delicate flesh of her palm. The diminutive wound had mysteriously healed the scar tissue now azure in hue. The crystal Key was now the same shade as the newly healed injury.

A sharp flare of warning arced along her spinal column. Someone, somewhere, was watching her every movement. Bending down, Sarah retrieved her mother's heirloom. As soon as her fingers brushed the silken surface; a surge of élan rushed into her. Myriad images filtered into her mind and she stumbled onto the kitchen floor. The power flowing into her increased exponentially and her mind fell into bleak twilight.

* * *

_Sarah felt warm, safe and free. She was enclosed within an ocean of black, but she didn't feel any fear or pain. Silver, sparkling motes of light danced around her; their innumerable, enchanting patterns ever-changing, spiralling within the shadows._

_The key separated itself from her slack fingers, shifting through the gloom. It began to glow with a soft pearly radiance. Ripples of brilliance cascaded outwards like water, filling the void. Blazing noise and colour intruded painfully, shocking her. _

_Images flickered, passing swiftly by. Almost too fast for her mortal eyes to glimpse. What she did view caused a sense of fright to be birthed within her. Vast lands, thronging with life of disparate races existed. All lived under the governance of the Fae. Immortal, beautiful beings; capable of wielding near divine sorceries._

_Then a cataclysm occurred. The outer lands, under the protection of the Fae, collapsed, polluted by the malicious enchantments. Every living thing that was touched by the impure energies perished. The individuals that did survive sought shelter within the great, magical dwellings of the Fae. _

_Her soul soared over the decaying earth, her mind crying soundlessly at the destruction of this place. A pulse, similar to that of a beating heart, sounded within her ears. The rhythm of life, of magic permeated this world, separate from, yet joined to the aboveground by dreams and the wishes of fragile humanity. _

_Within her mind's eye, Sarah could see shimmering tendrils of life energy, connecting everything together. She could detect the same vitality thrumming within the core of her own soul. The crystal Key glittered with this unearthly potentiality. The scar pulsed as her soul intertwined with this mystical power. One Fae, whose powers were strong even amongst this immortal race, reigned supreme. _

_Lilith, the Fae who governed the realm of balance and life, threaded her élan throughout the Labyrinth, ceasing its demise. Immense crystal pillars were erected; shimmering barriers suppressing and cancelling the tainted powers that cascaded through the lands. _

_The Fae, in their overwhelming arrogance decided the quintessence of Lilith was no longer required. She was banished, and with the inevitable march of time, was forgotten._

_Her brother, Dagan, spoke against his sister's exile. In return, he was cursed to spend eternity confined within the form of an ebony dragon during the hours of daylight. Lilith disappeared, taking her vibrancy with her._

_For a time, nothing was amiss, and then unnatural creatures roamed the lands that were once considered a sanctuary. The Fae realized their error, but it was too late. The magical shielding had begun to falter. Her heart sounded rapidly within her ears._

_The prismatic rainbow brilliance of light refracted though crystal, flashed within her mind. A plenitude of voices surrounded her. She opened her eyes and was met with an unexpected sight._

* * *

Sarah found herself within an expansive chamber, her body levitating within an immense crystalline object. The key continued to revolve above her maimed right hand, scattering bright rays of iridescence around her. She could see crowds of people, swathed in bright fabrics encircling her gemstone prison. The structure of the jewel turned translucent and what lay beyond was made known.

Voices escalated in volume as her appearance was noted. Eyes of dissimilar hues regarded her steadily. Then she noticed one pair in particular. Glittering orbs of turquoise and sapphire gazed upon her. Sarah recognized their owner. It was Jareth, the Goblin King, whom she had defeated three years ago. The crowds parted and he strode forwards, his leather riding crop tapping impatiently against his leg.

Sarah gasped as he moved closer.

'You are the Key of Glenraven?' Jareth said his mellifluous voice filled with disbelief.

Sharp whispers surged through the teeming masses of people. Jareth could hear the words contained within. Of his defeat at the hands of this slip of a mortal, that Fae blood coursed through her veins and sorcery contained within her spirit. Jareth knew what would occur next. The girl would be retrieved and brought below ground, to the provinces of the Fae race.

Apprehension built within Sarah, as the entirety of the Fae regarded her. He summoned a crystal sphere and flung it. It impacted with the walls of her crystal confinement and shattered. Sarah screamed piercingly and fell once more.

With a startled cry, Sarah picked her self up from the cold marble flagstones that comprised the kitchen floor. She clasped the key against her chest, her breathing harsh and unsteady. Suddenly, the lights failed and Sarah was plunged into darkness. Thunder rumbled overhead. The back door rattled and was blown of its hinges.

A large white shape burst through the ruins of the door. Within the gloom, Sarah could only glimpse an alabaster shadow flying swiftly through the night.

Silvering glitter and moonlight interlinked, bathing the room in its ethereal grasp. Footsteps sounded within the murky kitchen.

'Who is there?' Sarah questioned, her voice showing her panic. She already had a vague idea of whom or what had invaded her home.

'You know very well who it is Sarah.' Jareth answered. He had lost none of his arrogance. He snapped his fingers and a crystal orb materialized, brimming with light.

Jareth had chosen to reveal himself. His silken, white cloak fluttered behind him in the slight breeze. Sarah stepped backwards until her legs made contact with the wood of the dining table.

'What do you want?' Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jareth didn't say anything. The luminosity within the crystal grew until it eclipsed the light of the distant moon. With a rush of speed, Jareth wrapped his steely fingers around Sarahs's forearms, his mismatched eyes staring down at her. An emotion she couldn't recognize shone within the labyrinthine depths of his eyes.

Anger sparked to life within her. She had just about enough of the Goblin King manhandling her like one of his errant subjects.

'Get your hands off me!' Sarah demanded, fire shining within her eyes.

'I don't think so Sarah.' Jareth replied. 'You will be coming with me.'

Something triggered with the young body of Sarah Williams. A sparkling corona formed around her slender frame. Without knowing why, she lifted her scarred hand and placed it against Jareth's muscular chest. With all of her determination, she wished for him to leave her alone. What happened next, was totally unexpected by both of them. Luminescence burst forth from her fingers and blasted into the Goblin King.

Jareth was knocked off his feet. He hit the floor with a thud. Sarah gazed at her hand in amazement, and then gathered her scrambled wits. Blood smeared her fingers. The stench of burned flesh reached her nostrils. A perfect imprint of her hand was burnt into Jareth's chest. Using the unexpected opportunity to escape; Sarah fled the darkened kitchen. The sprawling confines of the Labyrinth lay before her.

_Not this place again! _Sarah thought with derision.

She could hear the dim sounds of boot heels scraping against splintered wood and glass. Sarah began to run, fear giving her the impetus she needed to escape. A grandfather clock struck the twelfth hour, and then chimed thirteen. Sarah halted.

The ground shook and collapsed from underneath her. Sarah screamed loudly, calling for help. None was forthcoming. The Key began to shine with a brilliant incandescence; a shining sphere encapsulating her within its hold.

Sarah felt her tumble slow, coming to an abrupt cessation. The sphere propelled her to a location beyond the Labyrinth; Sarah its unwilling passenger. A pillar of azure energy pierced the twilight sky.

The Nexus was calling for the Key.

Jareth emerged from the kitchen, watching Sarah as she was swept away by some inexplicable force. Her powers were awakening from dormancy. The wound she had given him was testament to that fact. She had to be located before the lands protected by the Shield Wall fell to the dire magic. If her powers fell into the wrong hands, it would mean the end of everything.

* * *

Within the centre of the Labyrinth, a certain dwarf was perched atop a hill. Hoggle had noticed something within the winds, a distant rumbling within the rocks. He knew something was about to occur and he didn't like it. A sudden burst of light arced across the star cast firmament. It had commenced.

_**Chapter 3: Back into the Labyrinth is next. Please read and review!**_


	4. The Mysterious Castle and the Unicorn

**_Summary: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before._**

**_Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. _**

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech.**_

* * *

****

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

**_Chapter 3: The Mystifying Castle and the Ebony Unicorn_**

Dusk was settling over the Labyrinth as Sarah was swept away. Jareth cursed loudly as the young mortal was propelled beyond his reach. He sighed in frustration as he realized where Sarah was being carried off to; the Goblin King called upon his sorcery and disappeared amidst a burst of silver light. As he vanished, Jareth knew he would receive a summons from the Fae Council and would have to explain his failure to capture the heiress to the powers of Lilith. He was not looking forward to that prospect.

Sarah struggled against the confines of her mystical prison, trying to shatter it until she caught a glimpse of the earth lying so far below. Sarah ceased her attempts to break the bubble. If that did occur; Sarah knew she would die. Sarah decided to let this rather peculiar device take her to its ultimate destination. Only the stars moving across the mantle of twilight marked the passing of time.

An azure iridescence penetrated the edges of Sarah's vision.

_What on earth is that? _The unearthly vividness had roused her curiosity.

The spherical barrier encapsulating her descended to the shadowed ground. As her feet touched the dirt, the magic dispersed and was protracted back into the Crystal Key. Sarah swept her emerald gaze over her immediate surroundings. As the first warm rays of the sun drove away the vestiges of darkness; a vast stone edifice emerged from the gloom. A castle; comprised of alabaster marble lay before her. There seemed to be something timeless emanating from it. Yet no signs of ruination marred this graceful structure.

No living being resided within its walls. The only signs of life were the piping sound of birdsong carried on the winds: coming from the direction of trees nearby. Sarah closed her eyes partially against the glare of the sun. As her sight adjusted, Sarah was able to glimpse more. She was standing atop a hill; the silent citadel behind her. The sprawling lengths of the Labyrinth lay below, shrouded within dewy mist.

Something shining brightly caught her attention. At the bottom of the hill was a crystalline monolith. Sarah sprinted down the hill, her trainer clad feet dislodging bits of shale and withered foliage. More pillars, identical to the first were spread a few yards apart from each other. Interlinking them were glistering fields of energy. Which arced upwards, enclosing the Labyrinth, castle and other unknown lands within a glimmering dome. Carved into the columns were a series of symbols that flickered with an innate light. The shields were translucent; showing what lay beyond.

* * *

_The lands beyond the ethereal barricade were devoid of any signs of life. There were scenes of devastation and painful, lingering death. Remnants of what had once been dwellings littered the decaying earth._

_Bones and skeletons, a macabre reminder that living beings had once prospered there; poked out from the fragments of wood, rusted metal and stone. A trace of malevolence hung in the air. An unnatural presence was stirring._

_Twin points of crimson, glinting from within violet miasma, lurked within this shadow realm. Its bloody eyes fixated upon Sarah and sped towards her. It struck the shield wall; causing ripples to cascade along the surface._

* * *

Fear slowly built up inside Sarah's soul and she backed away. The monstrosity began to force its way through the enchantments preventing it and other myriad creatures like it from assaulting the untainted lands. Sarah could sense its malicious intentions; it was going to destroy one of the pillars; causing a portal to open that it could slip through.

Shards of crystal splintered and fell away from the nearest post. A hole began to form and the fiend started to push its way through; seeking to gorge itself on her life energy. Sarah screamed piercingly. The key shaped scar burst afire with radiance. Behind the young woman, the once quiescent castle shone with iridescence. Scintillating rays of élan erupted and lanced through Sarah.

That pristine power flowed outwards and struck the void opening within the mystical shielding. As the wild, untamed magic hit the unearthly being; an eerie howling threaded through the still air. With a vivid flash the monster vanished. It had been purified; its essence set upon the cycle of rejuvenation and rebirth.

Something more menacing rang out. The earth beneath Sarah began to rumble; apparently on the verge of collapse. Sarah realized she wouldn't be able to run fast enough to avoid the ground quake that was coming.

_What has happened to this place? _Sarah thought with a deep sense of sorrow.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a neigh from behind her. A unicorn stood in front of her; a long ebony tail swishing back and forth with obvious impatience. Its muscular body was dark in hue. Its black mane had streaks of burnished silver running within it. Intelligence shone from within azure eyes. A slender, crystalline horn extended from its forehead.

This unicorn seemed to be rather disparate from the ones she had read about as a girl. If there was one lesson she had learned from her travels through the Labyrinth three years ago, nothing was what it first appeared to be. The unicorn continued to regard her, snorting.

**_Are you just going to sit there gaping at me? _**A masculine voice echoed within her mind. Sarah looked at the unicorn, surprise on her face. **_The Vanguard Castle and this section of the Ethereal Barrier are on the verge of complete disintegration. If you don't want to die, get on my back! Sarah _**

The unicorn knelt down on the violently quivering earth. **_Get on!_**

Sarah wasted no more time pondering upon the unusual happenings that she had experienced since her unwarranted return to the Labyrinth. She scrambled onto the unicorn's broad back, grasping his black mane firmly. The Labyrinth was dismantling itself from within. Her gaze wandered downwards to the Crystal Key suspended on its silver chain. Sarah felt there was a connection between the Key in her custody and the dire creatures that roamed the decaying lands.

But she could not fathom its importance. That the Key held immense potentiality was obvious. Every time that pristine energy erupted from the miniscule artefact; she felt an answering resonance flare to life within the core of her spirit.

The unicorn pivoted sharply on his hooves. Sarah was nearly flung from his back, but she twined filaments of his mane around her fingers to steady herself. As the pair fled, a thunderous chiming sounded, followed by a brilliant, blinding coruscation of light; Sarah risked a quick glimpse over her shoulder. The pillars had shattered, the fragments raining down in myriad directions. The castle was falling apart.

Another of the Vanguards had been lost. Sarah saw the Ethereal Barrier flex over the enormous crater left behind by the citadel. It was flickering in some places; but it still held.

**_By the way Sarah, I haven't introduced myself yet. _**The unicorn whispered into her thoughts once more. **_My name is Danan._**

The wind snatched Sarah's reply from her mouth. Danan increased his pace from a canter to a full gallop and they vacated the place that was now a scene of utter obliteration. More of the lands that were once deemed to be safe had now fallen. The Ethereal Barricade was failing.

* * *

**_A few hours later:_**

Danan slowed; coming to an eventual halt. He had stopped within a rocky clearing. Ramshackle tumbles of boulders were in the centre of the short, stubby grass. He reared on his hind legs, sending Sarah toppling from her perch on his back. The teenager groaned in pain as she hit the dirt. She was not used to riding and was rather sore from that experience. Danan nudged her in the shoulder and Sarah raised her head.

Fury glinted in her eyes of green as she regarded this most unusual unicorn. 'What the hell did you do that for?' Sarah yelled her frustration evident.

Danan snorted with impatience. **_You have been on my back for most of the day. I just decided to help you dismount. _**

'That isn't the way a unicorn is supposed to act you know.' Sarah complained.

She winced as she forced her uncooperative body to move over the pebble strewn ground. There was an outcropping of grainy rock just low enough for her to sit down upon. Sarah sat down gingerly, her limbs protesting against the sudden strain and released a heartfelt sigh of relief.

Danan approached until he was standing just a few feet away from her. **_I'm not actually a unicorn, Sarah. My current form is the result of a curse placed upon me centuries before you were born in the Aboveground._**

'What happened?' Sarah asked quietly. 'Who did this to you?'

A deep sense of sorrow seemed to linger within Danan's eyes of blue for a scant second and then it was erased. His mind voice was barely above a whisper. **_I can't tell you that now. There is someone you must meet with first. She can tell you about the heritage of your bloodline and the significance of the Key you have in your possession._**

'This thing?' Sarah questioned. She fumbled underneath her jumper, pulling out the carved jewel her mother had given her on her eighteenth birthday. She could clearly recollect the words contained within her mother's letter that had lay beside it in the diminutive wooden casket. The words rose to the surface of her turbulent thoughts.

'_There is a legend about our family line, Sarah. That one of our distant ancestors was not entirely human. The Crystal Key is connected to that myth. Whether it is truth or falsehood; only you can ascertain this.'_

Her slender fingers twined around the Key. Her life had been turned upside down and was altered beyond any semblance of normality. If her mother's heirloom was a part of that change, Sarah came to the realization that she should investigate it.

Danan's black hooves sent pebbles skittering across the clearing. **_There is a dwarven village nearby. It will take the rest of the day for us to get there. You could clearly use a hot bath and some food._**

'Hey!' Sarah protested vociferously. 'I don't stink that much!'

She sniffed the air experimentally. 'Well maybe I do.' Sarah admitted nonchalantly. 'But I don't need a talking horse to tell me that!'

**_I am not a talking horse! _**Danan snorted indignantly.

Baring his teeth, Danan initiated a mock charge, heading directly for the teenager. Sarah exclaimed in surprise and leapt off the rock, running across the clearing and onto a small path that had remained unseen.

* * *

Hidden amongst the tumble of boulders; a small white owl watched the antics of this most unlikely pair of companions, who would have not normally crossed paths except under the most extraordinary of circumstances.

_They have come together at last. The Key and the Guardian as foretold so long ago. Now all that remains is to find the Heart of the Labyrinth before the Shadow Bane shatter the Barrier._

With that thought resounding in its mind, the owl took flight with powerful strokes of its wings, using the wind currents to carry itself ever higher into the oceans skies, until it faded from sight.

* * *

_**Onward to Chapter 4: The Oracle and the Dwarven Village. See you in a few weeks. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_


	5. The Dwarven Village and the Oracle

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech.**_

* * *

****

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 4: The Dwarven Village and the Oracle**_

As Sarah raced down the dirt path; she didn't notice that Danan had stopped chasing her. This most unusual unicorn had halted; his graceful head rose to the azure sky. His narrowed in thought as a familiar trace of sorcery filtered across the surface of his thoughts. Danan knew he recognized that energy signature as he watched an alabaster owl fly away on expansive, silent wings.

_One of the Elder Fae was watching us just now. But which one? _Danan thought, feeling rather solemn for a moment. Even though he currently bore the form of a higher Mystical Spirit; he still possessed all of the intelligence and magic he had when he walked on two legs. Danan had a sneaking suspicion that he _**knew**_ who had been spying on them. If he was correct; Sarah and he were in for a most unusual meeting. _This could prove to be rather interesting._

The Elder Fae did not usually bother to appear before those beings they considered to be inferior. That one of them would, for some inexplicable reason, suddenly to show him or herself now, was highly unusual. The mysterious individual was headed for the hidden dwarven village of Stonehaven. Whether Danan wished for it or not; the encounter was inevitable and unavoidable.

His ears picked up the sound of feet crunching on pebbles and twigs; Sarah had walked back up the path when she had noticed his absence. As she moved closer Sarah placed one hand on Danan's silken back.

'Is everything alright Danan?' Sarah asked; her voice showing how tired she was.

_**No. **_Danan admitted; his mind voice faintly tinged with apprehension. _**We were being watched by someone. And I know for a fact that whoever it is will want to meet with us.'**_

'Are you sure?' Sarah sounded rather sceptical. 'I didn't see anyone.'

_**Nothing within this place is not what it first appears to be, Sarah. **_Danan retorted. _**Even the smallest of beings can wear disparate forms. You learnt this during your first visit to the Belowground.**_

That had proven to be immutable truth. Sarah remembered what the worm had told her when she had first ventured into the twisting confusion of the Labyrinth. She had been quite surprised to find that worms could talk.

'_**Nothing is what it seems to be in this place.'**_

She had been reminded of that more than once since her unexpected return to this place. Sarah turned and walked further down the road. She could hear the ringing of Danan's hooves as he followed her. The two of them strolled down the dirt track in relative silence. After a brief period of time had passed the path became wider; the trees less densely crowded and the light of the distant sun came streaming through: bathing everything within its warm, soothing heat.

Something entered Sarah's field of vision. A series of miniscule rocky formations, spaced evenly on both sides of the trail seemed to indicate a certain direction for them to proceed down. Sarah studied one closely; her fingertips brushing across the rough surface of the stone. Peculiar markings were engraved into the rock; glowing with an innate, flickering light. She could feel power thrumming within the core of the rock.

_**The village is directly in front of us. **_Danan's voice penetrated Sarah's reverie. _**These posts are placed here to mislead others. The only ones who can locate the village are those who hold no nefarious intentions towards its purpose or animosity towards the people currently dwelling here.**_

As the two approached the village; Danan imparted the reason for the existence of the village. Artisans, who were skilled in the usage of earth and other such elemental sorceries, resided here combining their mystical gifts with more mundane arts such as the art of stone masonry. But he did not relate the purpose these people had undertaken.

An invisible barricade halted any further progression. Sarah placed one hand upon the translucent wall; attempting to push her way through. Her efforts were repelled.

'Damn!' Sarah swore; her frustration evident. 'How are we supposed to get through that?'

_**You have to annul the enchantment holding the shield in place. **_Danan snorted. _**If it were night, I could do so. You will have to do it in my stead.**_

Sarah wasn't even sure where to begin. Magic had always seemed to be the stuff of fairytales; ones that she had dismissed as childish fancy when she entered college. Yet that same force had swept her up and carried her away. She began to ponder the situation, when the Crystal Key hidden away under her clothing grew warm against her skin. Sarah retrieved it, pulling the chain over her head. The Key moved of its own volition, levitating and revolving quite rapidly between her fingers.

She raised the Key in the direction of the invisible barrier. The Key shone brightly; shining filaments of élan crawling across the surface of the barrier. Runes danced within the air; forming into myriad patterns. A melodic chiming rang out; rather loud, causing Sarah to cover her ears. An explosion of light, sound and flame erupted; then dispersed quickly. An unpredicted sight met her astonished gaze.

A village did indeed lie directly within her path. Sarah hung the Key back around her neck; but she didn't hide it away again under her clothing. A vague perception told her she should leave it exposed. It seemed important; but Sarah could not tell why. Gates barred entry to the village. A sign affixed to the front of the gate read:

'_**This is the Village of Stonehaven: residence of the dwarven Rune smiths. No goblins, fairies or Fae welcome here! Any idiot thick enough to try and barge in here without permission will be chucked head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench or fed to Roach the Dragon. He's actually quite hungry; so if you value your life or have a modicum of brains, SOD OFF!**_

_**You have been warned! Have a nice day!'**_

Sarah had to smile at that. The sign was quite rude and rather sarcastic.

_**I forgot to mention that these dwarves can be quite supercilious and lacking in manners! **_Even Danan sounded amused. _**Knock upon the gate and see what happens.**_

Feeling a slight sense of trepidation, Sarah cautiously approached the gate. As she lifted one hand, ready to rap on the wooden planks, a prickle of warning surged along her spine. A winged creature fluttered down from the nearby trees. Prismatic motes of brilliance swirled around the bird; enclosing it within a cocoon. A transformation was occurring and a tall figure began to materialize. Danan galloped up the path and imposed himself between Sarah and the stranger.

A tall, ethereally beautiful woman stood before Sarah and Danan. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back in shimmering waves. A silver circlet, adorned with moonstones held back the tresses from her delicate face. She was garbed in robes of white and silver. Her mismatched eyes of grey and blue were fixated upon Sarah and the jewel she bore. Wisdom and patience were reflected within the depths of her gaze. Even though she seemed to be only a few years older than Sarah; the passage of a life lived through centuries beyond measure, seemed to linger around her.

Danan pressed his body closer against Sarah. The young woman twined her fingers around the Key. The mystifying woman noticed this and smiled. She lifted her hands in an attempt to indicate that she had no malicious intentions or meant to cause them any harm.

'I thought I could detect the powers of Lilith within the Belowground once again.' She said quietly. 'I mean you no harm Sarah Williams.'

'How did you know my name?' Sarah whispered.

'I knew who you were the instant you arrived.' She replied seriously. 'The Life Web can tell many things to those who are capable of understanding it. Danan knows this as well as I.'

'Who are you?' Sarah asked.

'I am known as Cassandra the Oracle.'

_**I knew one of the Elder Fae was after us. **_Danan's mind voice was filled with scorn. _**She is the leader of the Fae Clan of Oracles.**_

'I am.' Cassandra admitted. 'I do not know why you are so filled with animosity Danan. I am not the one responsible for the curse you are currently experiencing.'

Meanwhile, behind the three, the gate began to open. . . . .

* * *

_**A/N: Curious as to what happens next??? Review and you'll find out in Chapter 5: Prophecy of Regeneration!**_


	6. The Prophecy of Regeneration

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech.**_

* * *

****

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 5: Prophecy of Regeneration**_

Sarah and Cassandra pivoted as the wooden gates were unbarred and opened by whoever was on the other side. Danan, who was acting as if this was perfectly normal, stayed where he was; his long ebony tail swishing to and fro in the afternoon breeze. The gates were now fully open and someone quite short was running towards them, an individual who also looked rather angry.

The stranger was diminutive, dressed in varicoloured patchy clothing. He was bald; scraggly wisps of hair sticking out from behind his ears. He also had a rather large nose. Deep brown eyes were fixated entirely upon the two women; anger reflected within their depths. A myriad assortment of tools; that showed signs of obvious and frequent use clanked against one another as the person approached.

Sarah realized he was a dwarf, just like Hoggle. The dwarf ignored the Fae woman, his attention focussed entirely upon Sarah. Danan snorted impatiently as the dwarf halted just a few feet away from them. Cassandra however was watching the proceedings with curiosity.

'Can't you lot bloody well read?' The dwarf shouted; his nostrils were twitching in reaction to his anger. 'We hate trespassers! Sod off or I'll set Roach on you!'

'I'm really sorry.' Sarah said quietly. 'I didn't know the village was here. Danan brought me here.'

'Danan?' The dwarf looked rather surprised. 'Big black scaly dragon with a bad temper?'

'No.' Sarah replied. 'He's a unicorn, not a dragon. He's standing behind me.'

The dwarf walked around Sarah and approached Danan. He seemed confused for a moment. He circled the unicorn, occasionally scratching his bald head and mumbling to himself.

'Blimey mate, is that you Danan?' The dwarf said his voice was muted and seemed less angry. 'Last time I saw you, weren't you a dragon?'

_**I was. **_Danan admitted sheepishly. _**I learnt to manipulate the curse so I'm not stuck to wander the Belowground confined to just one shape. This one seemed rather useful and I hadn't tried it yet.**_

'Bloody Fae!' The dwarf swore. 'You lot never change. Always looking for amusement and never mind who gets involved!'

_**Don't be rude. **_Danan snorted, fixing his gaze upon the irate dwarf. _**I've come to the village for a reason. One of the Vanguard Castles has fallen. The Ethereal Barrier is holding for now; but I'm not sure if the remaining Binding Pillars can maintain the shield for long. I've also brought someone to meet you.**_

Danan swung his head; indicating Sarah. The dwarf regarded the young woman for an instant, his gaze appraising her. His eyes widened when he noticed the Crystal Key hanging from the fine silver chain around her neck. He reached upwards; stubby fingers gliding across the smooth surface of the mystical artefact. His expression softened as his fingers twined around the Crystal Key.'

'Well I never!' The dwarf relinquished his hold on the Key and stepped backwards, standing beside Danan. 'I didn't think any of them were left Belowground.'

_**She didn't come from Belowground. **_Danan said. _**She came from Aboveground. That is why I brought her here and asked her to dispel the enchantments. You know I can't wield my sorceries whilst I'm in any animal or Mystical Beast form. Jareth is searching for her. We cannot afford to let her be taken back to the city of Yuveria.**_

'Guess you lot will have to come inside then.' The dwarf sighed. 'Even the Fae woman. Roach will be upset! No fresh meat for him today! I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Hooter.'

Sarah suppressed a giggle at that unusual name. She guessed it had had something to do with this particular dwarf's prodigious nose. Cassandra gathered her long, white silken robes around her and gracefully strolled up the sunlit path. Danan followed the Fae oracle; the sound of his hooves carrying within the winds.

'Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?' Hooter's gravely voice brought Sarah out of her self imposed reverie. She ran up the path and slipped inside the village just as the gates firmly swung shut. Stout, thick bars of wood were placed into grooves affixed to the back of the portals. Another dwarf; this one garbed in robes of grey, adorned with mystical symbols approached. Gnarly fingers were twined around the shaft of a staff; a jewel affixed to the northern most end was glimmering with an innate brilliance.

'What is going on?' Sarah asked. She was rather curious about this particular dwarf's activities.

Sarah felt fingers clasp her shoulders. Cassandra had come up from behind. 'A dwarven mystic is placing a shielding spell upon the main gates; preventing entry by undesirables.'

Sarah felt a strange surge arc from the glowing stone. Delicate filaments of energy swept over the wooden beams that comprised the gate. Esoteric symbols crawled across the wood and then dispersed. The sealing was complete. The dwarven mystic lowered the staff and slowly walked towards the small group. As he passed by Sarah, the dwarf halted; bowed with a measure of unspoken respect and then left. Sarah was feeling rather puzzled.

'Will someone please explain what on earth is going on here?' A hint of anger crept into Sarah's voice.

'That is why I came.' Cassandra admitted quietly. 'Your presence within the Labyrinth and the companion lands signals the beginning of a new age or the obliteration of everything.'

Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. Ever sine the advent of her eighteenth birthday, fate had decided to turn her life upside down; without her having any say in the matter. Sarah decided any information; however nebulous or vague would be better than nothing. Cassandra swept her grey and blue gaze over their current surroundings, smiling when she saw a few rough hewn benches scattered under panoply of trees.

Cassandra gripped Sarah's arm firmly and dragged her over to one of the benches. The young woman glared at the Fae oracle, and then she sat down. Danan joined them under the leafy, fragrant canopy. Cassandra stood before the unicorn and the young mortal; her expression grave. She raised one hand; slender fingers sketching a pattern within the air. A wash of silvering radiance coalesced; forming into a perfect, crystalline sphere. Cassandra cupped her hands and the orb moved of its own volition, levitating a few metres above her alabaster palms.

Sarah frowned; this magic seemed to be familiar to the powers of sorcery Jareth possessed. Cassandra caught the thought circulating within Sarah's mind. She smiled reassuringly.

'I only use my powers for the benefit of others, Sarah.' Cassandra stared deeply into Sarah's eyes. 'As indicated by the Covenant of the Fae. I shall grant you the explanation you desire.'

_**She speaks only the truth Sarah. **_The mind voice of Danan echoed softly within the recesses of Sarah's turbulent mind. _**Not all of the Fae use their powers for ill will or self gain.**_

A shimmering nimbus swirled around the slender figure of Cassandra. Her circlet disappeared; only to be replaced with a third eye. Its pupil was silver in hue. The crystal reliquary shone with light of the same colour; the energy within it cascading outwards and encapsulating Sarah and Danan within its embrace.

'Don't be afraid.' Cassandra said her voice soothing and calm. 'I'm calling upon the élan of the Life Web. Every event that has occurred is recorded within the streams and flows of life force that connects every living being to each other. Watch and learn.'

* * *

_**Life Web Revelation:**_

_At first the various races that inhabited the lands Belowground existed in mutual harmony; governed by the will and mystical élan of the Fae. The days of peace were long; war and suffering were virtually nonexistent. However; one day the Fae grew curious. Their lands were the focal point; a gathering place where myriad dimensions converged and overlapped. A Gateway; one that allowed travel between the realm of the Fae and the plenitude of other worlds was discovered._

_All living beings possess the emotion of curiosity within them and the Fae were no exception. They were exceptionally curious; to a fault as they were soon to learn. Many of them ventured through the Gateway; exploring the other worlds that lay beyond. Many returned; telling of the wonders that they had glimpsed. _

_One day, an individual stepped into a world where a dark and avaricious life form slumbered. Casting a light spell; the young Fae accidentally awoke the sleeping creatures. Drawn by the magic the Fae had summoned to dispel the mantle of shadow; they awoke and consumed every last dreg of life vitality within his body. The nefarious creatures however had gleaned the location of the Gateway and were aware of the abundance of life that thrived beyond their world._

_The Fae had unknowingly triggered a great danger. An Oracle; Cassandra by name was overcome with a painful vision. She glimpsed scenes of death and lingering pain; the suffering of thousands whispered across her ancient mind. A voice imparted something to her._

_**SHADOW BANE: destroyers of worlds.**_

_They were a timeless life form; sealed away within that realm; until they were inadvertently awoken. Cassandra realized the immense threat these beings posed to the Belowground. She went before the Fae Council and implored that the Gateway be sealed away indefinitely. She was ignored. Rumours of a nameless fear infiltrated the cities of the Fae. Emissaries from the races that dwelled within the surrounding lands flocked to the city of Yuveria asking for protection. _

_The Eldest of the Fae knew their world was now in dire trouble. Lilith, one of the most oldest of the Fae; who could wield the potentiality of the Life Web, laboured in unison with the Rune Smiths of Stonehaven, a village within the lands under the governance of her family._

_The Rune Smiths crafted pillars of mystical quartz and erected them throughout the Belowground. Lilith infused the columns with the élan of the Life Web and enclosed the lands that were still untouched by the Shadow Bane within an enormous shield wall. The Gateway and the lands that were tainted by the powers of the Shadow Bane were separated from the rest._

_Instead of being grateful that their lands were now safe; Lilith was imprisoned by the others. Danan was cursed to spend the rest of his life bearing the shape of myriad mystical creatures; only regaining his humanoid form during the night and only for a few hours. _

_Cassandra helped her to escape into the world of humanity. Lilith joined her blood with that of humanity; creating a race had that not walked the lands before. A clan of humans; gifted with a near infinite longevity and powers of regeneration. Their powers rivalled those of the Fae._

_The children of Lilith hid themselves away; avoiding the eyes of the Fae; the tale of what had happened to the progenitor of their race still fresh within their spirits. They separated in order to avoid detection. The strongest female descendant stole away the Crystal Key with her. _

_Lilith faded into obscurity; her existence becoming mere myth, a fragment of memory. Cassandra mourned the loss of her friend. An augury was revealed to her within the deep of twilight; one that held the essence of hope and rebirth within it. _

'_**When the last Seed of Life and the Guardian meet; the time for the awakening of the Nexus is close. Join the Key of Glenraven with the Living Heart within the Nexus or all shall fall into oblivion; rendered into ash and bitter dust.'**_

_The Prophecy of Regeneration._

_Cassandra vowed to wait for the emergence of the Crystal Key. Its return would signify that the person was capable of becoming the next Key of Glenraven. Cassandra had felt the first stirrings of a new power and it walked within the soul of a mortal girl._

* * *

The vision dispersed. Sarah found that she was trembling. Cassandra cancelled the magic she had garnered and knelt down within the dirt.

'Are you telling me that I'm Fae?' Sarah whispered her voice tremulous.

'You are far more than that Sarah.' Cassandra slipped two fingers under Sarah's chin and tilted her head until their gazes locked. 'Lilith was more than being one of the Eldest. It is said she is a Child of Gaea; the Goddess of Life. Only one who has that blood within them can fully utilize the energies of the Nexus.'

Sarah raised her ocean eyes to the star cast firmament; shining liquid sorrow falling down her pale cheeks. Twilight had unwittingly crept upon them. The light of the isolated moon rained down upon the village; bathing Danan within its ethereal luminosity.

His form began to ripple and distort. A transformation was occurring. . . . . .

* * *

_**A/N: aren't I a wretch for ending the chapter at that point? Review if you want me to upload Chapter 6: The Guardian! Jareth confronts Sarah!**_


	7. The Guardian

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. Hooter the Dwarf says he will rip out the guts of anyone who takes my ideas without permission! © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007-2008.**_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

* * *

_**Fireshifter: I will try to update more often, it is quite obvious that you are enjoying this. I have a few more ideas for Labyrinth fan fictions; but I won't upload them until you post a few chapters of yours!**_

_**Heartonachain: I'm happy you're reading this! I wish you would publish more Labyrinth fiction!**_

_**Aeenc: thanks for the review. I hope you'll continue reading as well!**_

_**Xdreamerxofxrosesx: thanks for the support! I'm grateful and appreciate it!**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 6: The Guardian**_

Sarah shielded her eyes against the bright flash as the form of the unicorn rippled and wavered. The glow that lingered within the clearing eclipsed that of the far flung moon. Sarah could feel the potentiality stirring to life around her. Briefly she could see silvering radiance and then it was gone. She looked rather confused for a moment; sweeping her emerald gaze over the small square. Unnoticed by Sarah, Cassandra regarded the young woman, a mysterious smile adorning her lips. The dwarves of Stonehaven however did not seem to be in awe of the happenings that were occurring within their secluded village. They just ignored what was going on and carried on with their tasks as they always did. They took no further notice of the magical élan coalescing within the square.

The light multiplied in intensity until the radiance became almost blinding. Sarah averted her gaze again as the light and energy continued to grow. There was one final burst and all lingering traces dispersed. Sarah opened her eyes; only to discover a stranger had replaced the ebony unicorn. He was tall and slender; his ocean eyes reflecting a mischievous nature. Straight, black hair fell to the back of his collar. He was garbed in a suit of charcoal grey silk. As he slowly raised slender, pale hands, a faint glimmering sparkle danced through the shadowy night.

Sarah caught a brief view of a crystal ring. Again she saw the silvering brilliance; this time contained within the confines of the crystalline jewellery. The young man could feel her gaze upon him and approached; his footsteps quick and light. Sarah was about to give voice to a statement, but a wave of shyness came upon her. The young man noticed this and smiled gently. He reached out and interlaced his fingers with hers. Gentle good humour danced within his dark gaze.

'At last I can converse with you properly Sarah.' The man murmured softly. 'My name is Dagan. I only have a short period of time allotted to me every night before the curse will engulf me once more. There is much you must know about our family.'

'Our family?' Sarah asked; she felt rather confused. The note within the diminutive pine casket had alluded to a possible secret. Her mother had thought it was a legend. But the reality was rather disparate from myth. It had proven to be quite real and this alone made her feel uneasy.

'Yes.' Dagan replied. He was still clasping Sarah's hand. He led her over to the marble bench partially hidden from view by the oak trees. 'The instant you inadvertently tapped into your Gift, there was no doubt of our familial connection. The Crystal Key belonged to my sister Lilith. How long has it been in your possession?'

'Quite a long time.' Sarah answered. 'It has always been passed down to the eldest daughter through my mother's side of the family. It's always handed over on the eighteenth birthday. It was the same with me.' Silently she wondered why Dagan was asking her such a peculiar question. It seemed to be rather important to him, so she did not give voice to a question of her own.

Dagan looked at the young mortal for a moment. He relinquished his hold on Sarah's hand. He manipulated the crystal ring until it slipped free from his finger and it fell into his lap. He picked it up carefully and brought its faceted surface into direct contact with the Crystal Key suspended around Sarah's neck. Silvering motes erupted from both artefacts the instant they came into contact. Cassandra who had been observing the proceedings in relative silence rushed over; her silken gown flaring about her slender frame.

'There is no doubt.' Cassandra said smoothly. 'Sarah; you are a latent Key. The spell cast upon these two artefacts does not lie. You have the blood of Lilith flowing within you; as does Dagan. The Key and the Guardian are united at last.'

'What does that mean?' Sarah whispered. Her voice showed her apparent exhaustion which was finally catching up with her. She lowered her head; avoiding the unflinching gaze of the two Fae. 'Am I Fae?'

'Only partially.' Dagan replied. He slid two fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards until their gazes locked. 'You are a joining of human and Fae bloodlines. When Lilith escaped from the Underground, she ventured into the human world. After centuries of imposed solitude, she eventually found a human male with the potential for magic within him. His name was lost to the whims of time. But from them sprang a line. Its ultimate culmination was you, Sarah. Your distant ancestors hid themselves away from the Fae until the One who could wield the full potentiality of the Life Web could be born.'

'You were kept from the notice of the Fae Council for a very good reason.' Cassandra knelt down beside the girl, taking one of Sarah's hands in a gesture meant to comfort and provide reassurance. 'Your Gifts are very rare. Once the Fae learn of an individual who can access the healing energies of the Life Web they are pursued relentlessly. We have to get you into the lands under the governance of my Clan. They will protect you until your powers have matured.'

Sarah digested this information in silence. She had always felt that she was different from other people, even when she was a very small child. As she grew into a young woman she had begun to ask her mother why; but her mother could never provide her with an adequate answer.

'We should go.' Dagan stood, slipping the ring back onto its previous resting place. 'I know you wish to rest for a time, but Cassandra is right. The Oracles have always been friends to the Glenraven Clan. The lands beyond this village are safe. Our journey should be swift. Your way back to the Aboveground is closed to you forever. My task as Guardian is to ensure your safety until you are ready to fulfil your purpose. The others will try to force you, but I would rather see the Labyrinth crumble into dust than to see you forced to purge the malign influences of the Shadow Bane from the lands.'

'I cannot allow that.' A familiar, mellifluous voice said from behind the trio.

The dwarves had scampered into their various dwellings. The sounds of locks and bolts being slammed into their fastenings permeated the square. All of the dwarves had hidden themselves away; apart from one. Hooter had secreted himself into a bush that was situated, rather fortuitously for him quite close by. Whilst Cassandra and Dagan had been conversing with Sarah; he had been quite busy.

He had obtained a small amount of stink bombs and hidden them away within his patched clothing. He intended to assist Sarah; whether she wished it or not. He was quite bored of his monotonous existence within this village and he intended to leave. Now a perfect opportunity for him to do so had finally presented itself and he was going to seize it. The pen of Rocky was also nearby. The dragon was slumbering at the moment; but a strategically thrown bomb would alter that.

If there was one thing that the captive dragon hated; it was a stink bomb. The pungent liquid contained within it was procured from a certain breed of skunk that was only found within the Labyrinth. Over the passage of myriad centuries, the mystical energies cascading within the Labyrinth had caused many changes.

Dagan swiftly moved until he was standing directly in front of Sarah. Jareth stared at Dagan with thinly veiled loathing. Cassandra had helped Sarah to rise and was trying to slip away unnoticed by the Goblin King. Without realizing it, Sarah accidentally stepped on a stray twig. The cracking sound was quite loud. That noise rang sharply within the square; above the melodic tinkling of the water fountain.

_I just had to act like an idiot! _Sarah groaned with innate frustration.

Jareth roughly pushed Dagan aside. Sarah could feel the intensity of his mismatched gaze roaming over her as he drew near. She felt a slight trace of apprehension trickle along her spine; but she did not let it show upon her face. The Crystal Key grew warm; reacting to her emotions. Slender filaments of silvering brilliance flickered within the edges of Sarah's vision. It was the same power that Cassandra had manipulated a few hours previously. A fierce blaze was nearby; Sarah pivoted slightly. It was the Fae Oracle Cassandra and she was brimming with it. Dagan was also; but the ethereal luminescence he was emanating was brighter still. Jareth was the same; but the lustre of his Gift was darker in timbre. It did not feel as rich as that of Dagan and Cassandra.

'I see that your Gift is stirring Sarah.' Jareth said smoothly. 'Whether you wish it or not you are coming with me to Yuveria.'

Fury sparked to life within her; washing away the remnants of apprehension. 'I don't care Jareth. I'm not going anywhere with you! You tried to kidnap me from my father's house without saying why! I don't know what the hell is going on but you can't force me!'

'On the contrary my dear.' Jareth replied; his voice barely above a whisper. His voice was filled with an unfathomable perception that chilled Sarah to the very core. 'You will find I can do a great many things. I do not require your cooperation. But it would have made this easier.'

The Goblin King gestured; silver light playing across his gloved fingers. A perfect, crystalline orb materialized within his hands. Gracefully Jareth threw it. Sarah could see the enchantments warping within the jewel's core. Ripples surged within the intricate joining of silvering tendrils and Sarah knew with a sense of absolute certainty that Jareth was up to something. The crystal orb smashed as it made contact with the earth. Chiming echoed within the depths of night as the fragments of crystal scattered across the ground. Sarah felt the tingle of an alien power intertwine her within its cold grasp. Her limbs grew numb as paralysis set in.

_I can't move! _Her breathing quickened as she realized the dangerous predicament she now found herself in.

'You still have that fiery temper Sarah.' Jareth reached and framed her pale face within his gloved hands. A thumb brushed the soft skin of her lips. One hand travelled downwards; coming to rest above her frantically beating heart. 'I can feel your heart. You are frightened of me. You should be.'

Across the square Cassandra found she was powerless and unable to help the stricken Sarah. Dagan was furious. _I will not let another Glenraven female be forced by anyone. _The crystal ring, imbued with the most potent energies of his bloodline burst afire with light. Dagan felt the paralysis spell splinter and fall under his power. Now free of the binding; Dagan found he could now move. _If my sister's last child is taken, it will be centuries before another girl child bearing the same potentialities is birthed in the Human world. By then it will be too late. The Labyrinth and the entirety of the Belowground will have crumbled to ash and dust. I will not allow this!_

'Jareth release her.' Dagan's voice was deathly serious. 'You know one Fae cannot harm another. That is one of our oldest laws as set down within the Covenant.'

Jareth's voice was mocking. 'Sarah is not included in our ancient laws.'

'By right of blood she is!' Dagan retorted angrily. 'You know she is a direct descendant of Lilith! She was the Eldest of all of us! It's your fault our world is on the verge of disintegration!'

Dagan began to garner every last particle of his innate Gift. He had just about enough of Jareth's arrogance. He would sacrifice everything to stop Sarah from being taken. Only by igniting the magic of the Life Nexus and the Crystal Heart could the terrible degradation of the Labyrinth be halted and reversed. The radiance emitted by his powers spread out across the square; dispelling the enchantment that Jareth had cast. Jareth stumbled as Dagan's sorcery slammed into his body. The spell confining Sarah dispersed and she fell to the ground, hard. The breath was knocked out of her.

Dagan prepared to strike again when he felt the malign presence of the curse wake again. 'No!' he shouted in bleak anger.

His time in his humanoid form had run out. His form wavered and once more he was imprisoned in the shape of a Mystical Beast. Jareth snorted with derision and turned once more to confront Sarah.

_**Always at the wrong bloody time! **_Dagan complained. His abilities to wield his Clan's unique magic was now lost; until he could regain his humanoid shape again. Jareth cast another incantation and Sarah was enthralled once more.

Meanwhile secreted within the bush, Hooter had watched the unfolding events. He had a deep revilement of the Fae; especially Jareth. He decided to act. Fumbling in a trouser pocket; the dwarf, with the utmost care and attention, retrieved a stink bomb. Trying to keep any noise he made to the barest minimum, Hooter crept away from the bush and slowly approached the immense stone shed that Rocky the Dragon was kept in. He opened the door and threw the malodorous bomb inside and hastily shut the door. Hooter backed away. A few seconds later an angry roar shook the very stones of the dragon's pen. Rocky was awake. A rather nasty stench lingered within the twilight air. Hooter sneezed loudly; trying not to breathe in any of the noxious fumes. Another whiff of something quite smelly hung in the air.

'You should have read the warning you bloody idiot!' Hooter cackled. _Blimey that's bad breath for a dragon! Rocky we really need to brush your teeth more!_

At the sound of that ominous roar, Jareth halted his activities. The growls from behind the stout wooden doors increased dramatically. Dagan took advantage of this distraction and manipulated the curse. He shifted again; this time into the shape of a Dragon Lord. The oldest of the timeless race of dragons possessed the capability of flight. Dagan had chosen to wear that shape because of it.

_**Don't worry Sarah! **_Dagan chided gently. _**I'm not going to eat you. Although Jareth definitely has that problem!**_

Steely claws wrapped around Sarah. Cassandra was enclosed within the other set of claws. By now Rocky had broken free from his chains and was chasing the Goblin King around the village; in exactly the same way a feline toys with its prey. The dwarves had unbarred the window shutters and doors. Most of them were hurling rather obscene epithets. A few were even throwing the contents of their chamber pots in the Goblin King's direction. This proved to be a further distraction and Dagan decided to make use of it. He flapped his enormous, leathery wings and took to the star cast, velvet skies.

'Hey what about me?' Hooter yelled. He clenched one fist, shaking it at the retreating trio. He didn't expect to be heard.

Dagan slowed and swooped. Cassandra reached down and grasped Hooter's wrists. The stubborn dwarf scrambled up Dagan's claws. Using a rope he had pulled from one of his many pockets, Hooter tied himself to Dagan's scaly leg. Dagan caught a strong current within the winds and soared higher into the dark sky. The unusual group of mismatched travellers could still see what was occurring in the dwarven village so far below.

Rocky pounced on the Goblin King; squashing the unfortunate Fae beneath his massive bulk. Jareth tried casting every spell he could call upon; but the incantations had no measurable effect on the huge creature. From deep within the dragon's gut a rumbling noise was quite audible. That was followed by a loud rushing of air that smelt most foul. Nearly all of the dwarves of Stonehaven passed out. All of the plant life immediately withered and died. It seemed that this particular dragon was quite noxious in a variety of ways.

Sarah; safe within Dagan's clutches, could not stop laughing. Cassandra was in a similar state. Dagan snorted with deep amusement. Hooter remained unaffected by the dragon's antics, he was watching the two women currently convulsing with deep fits of mirth and merriment.

'What's so funny about that?' Hooter demanded. As he was saying this, the dwarf was industriously picking his crag of a nose. 'It's a natural function.'

'That's so disgusting!' Sarah complained. Then she fell silent. She recalled the bright lights surrounding Cassandra and Dagan whilst he bore a humanoid form. 'I want to ask you something. What was that light I saw around you Cassandra?'

'It is called the Shining Aural Light Sarah.' Cassandra smiled at the girl gently. 'All beings emit that type of energy. Magic wielders have the stronger lights. The Fae have the brightest of them all. Even you do. The purest I have ever seen. You also saw silvering strands of light as well didn't you?'

'I did.' Sarah answered honestly. She felt she was finally receiving the answers she wanted. 'What was that?'

_**The Life Web. **_Dagan extended his telepathic voice to include the dwarf. _**You have the ability to tap into its energies and wield it in any way you choose. Lilth possessed that as well. I do, but I'm not as strong as you will one day be. Your fullest potential is as yet unknown.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for the part with the dragon; I thought I'd put something resembling the Bog of Eternal Stench in the story! I enjoyed writing this one. I hope you liked reading it. I'm working on chapter 7 which should be uploaded in a week and a half.**_


	8. The Lands of the Crystal Light

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. 14 reviews; thanks everyone I appreciate it! Now on with the fiction! Just a warning: there is cant language in this chapter! Just one swearword, but I thought that I would warn you.**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 7: The Land of the Crystal Light**_

As Danan, his soul essence now confined in the form of a dragon soared through the skies; Sarah was privy to a bird's eye view of the Labyrinth and companion lands. This realm was much larger than Sarah had surmised. It seemed to Sarah that she was within another world. Despite his efforts not to eavesdrop on Sarah's private ruminations; Danan could hear the mortal's train of thoughts. Her thoughts were quite loud and rather distracting.

_**You are in a way. Earth, the Labyrinth; everything is connected by a Dimensional Gate. It has myriad paths; some open, others sealed because of the dangers that lay beyond. **_Danan's mind voice contained a hint of seriousness.

A glimmering purple wash of radiance entered edges of Sarah's vision. The young mortal swept her gaze across the distant horizon. The Ethereal Barrier awed her with its immensity and complexity. Light played across and through the pillars of quartz; bringing a sense of beauty to the magical construct. If Sarah had not known the purpose for the Barrier's existence she thought it would have been erected as a flight of fancy. Her eyes widened slightly as she glimpsed several, short stumpy individuals tinkering with a few of the anchoring columns.

A rather loud, wet sniff interrupted her. Hooter the dwarf; formerly a resident of the Village of Stonehaven was gazing at her with his beady, dark eyes. A look of open curiosity had made its way onto his craggy face. Hooter was currently involved in the activity of scratching his bottom as he continued to boldly stare at Sarah. Sarah felt the sting of embarrassment warm her cheeks in reaction to Hooter's blatant regard. She also felt an acute sense of discomfort.

'I suppose you're wondering what they're doing.' Hooter said in his gravely voice. His free hand reached down, indicating the diminutive figures. 'They're fixing the Guardian Columns.'

'Cassandra had been watching the two and listening to the supercilious dwarf. 'There are several hidden villages just like Stonehaven scattered along the fringes of the Ethereal Barrier. Only the dwarves know how to craft the pillars.'

'Of course we do!' Hooter snapped curtly. 'I'm not about to let you Fae forget it!'

That remark caused Danan to snort with amusement. _**We are quite near the lands governed by your Clan Cassandra. Do you wish me to touch down?**_

'Please do Danan.' Cassandra smiled softly. 'There is a town nearby.'

Danan unfurled his scaly, leathery wings to their fullest extension, gliding though the air currents and breezes. As Danan slowly descended to the ground; his three fellow travellers were met with an amazing sight. Directly below them was a sizeable town. It was completely dissimilar to the village occupied by the dwarves. Several stone dwellings were clustered within the ancient walls. Other buildings were also present and they appeared to be an equivalent of shops and other public places. Perched atop an enormous hill was a castle; its crystalline spires soaring into the aquamarine mantle. Levitating above the citadel was an island.

People garbed in elaborate clothing of various timbres were thronging within the main square. Their facial structure was similar to those of Cassandra. They were Fae. A few of them were pointing towards Danan as he prepared to land.

_**What a bunch of utter idiots they are! **_Danan complained; his plaint meant only for Cassandra, Hooter and Sarah. _**They should realize that I want to touch down. If they get flattened it's their own fault!**_

'My mother would be grateful if you did Danan.' Cassandra sniggered with a touch of mischief. 'Most of them are a waste of space; only concerned with their own petty interests. The fact that our home is facing its imminent demise does not matter to them. They only say they can escape through the Dimensional Gate. I can warn them of your intentions if you wish?'

Danan did not reply. He was searching the teeming masses of Fae, seeking a space to settle his bulk upon. He could not find a vacant patch of earth for his sizeable body. Hooter however had a scornful look reflected within his dark eyes. Sarah could tell that the dwarf was up to something. She did not give voice to the question that was forming within the depths of her mind. Hooter fumbled around in his many pockets secreted throughout his patched and fraying clothing; obviously searching for an item of two. Cassandra noticed his rather peculiar behaviour and grinned.

'I think our dwarven friend is going to cause some mischief.' Cassandra said; her eyes gleaming with a faint sense of delighted malice.

Hooter grunted; he had apparently located the objects he had been searching for. He withdrew one large, hairy hand from a pocket; fingers clenched around a gadget of some type. It bore a striking resemblance to something he had used in Stonehaven; but it was larger. Hooter cupped his free hand over his mouth.

'Bombs away!' The dwarf shouted gleefully and released his burden.

They definitely appeared to be weapons of some sort. As the objects rapidly descended earthwards; they sloshed faintly. Liquid was apparently contained inside. The Fae below were watching with rapt fascination; obviously unconcerned about the miniscule bombs that were approaching; until they struck the marble paving slabs and burst. Cursing reached the ears of Sarah and Cassandra; followed by a most pungent stench. Sarah laughed with delight as the Fae were desperately trying to rip their robes off. It seemed that whatever had been contained inside the bombs was burning their skin. The square was vacated almost immediately.

'Is that enough room for you Danan?' Hooter asked; three more bombs were cradled within his fingers; just in case.

_**Yes it is. Thanks Hooter. **_Danan's telepathic voice was vibrating with suppressed mirth. The dragon landed gently. _**Time to get off all of you, I'm going to shape shift again.**_

Hooter rapidly untied the rope around his thick waist and stuffed the rope into a pocket. He grasped Sarah's and Cassandra's hands and pulled them from their various perches. As the trio moved away; a wash of silvering luminescence cascaded over Danan's massive figure. When it dispersed; the familiar unicorn had replaced the dragon.

Sarah directed her eyes downwards; only to stare at her short companion. 'You're one weird dwarf you know that; manners and rudeness in one small package.'

'Thanks.' The dwarf muttered.

He appeared to be blushing or perhaps it was just a bright ray of the warm sun. The dwarf stumped away; secreting the bombs in various compartments within his clothes. Footsteps sounded from across the near silent square. Sarah turned slightly, only to see a Fae man walking towards her. His skin and robes bore myriad scorch marks. He seemed to be only a few years older than her; but Sarah knew that outward appearances could be rather deceptive. He could be thousands of years old. He paused; a few feet separating him from the two women.

'Cassandra what are you thinking bringing a human here?' He demanded rudely. His gaze swept over Danan. 'As well as a Cursed One? Nothing but trouble will result because of this ill advised venture!'

Sarah had just about enough of this Fae. 'You're an idiot! Something was chasing us and we had to come here. What I'm doing here is none of your damn business!'

The Fae turned his attention full upon Sarah. His disdainful look changed to one of appreciation. 'Fiery and full of spirit; beautiful as well. Perhaps I can change my mind about you mortal.'

He was staring at her so boldly that Sarah was disgusted. The Fae continued to brazenly stare at her. All of the frustration that Sarah had suppressed since her unwilling return to the Labyrinth welled up; deep inside finally slipped past the constraints she had placed upon it. She was also rather furious as well. She pulled her arm back; preparing to act. Placing all of her strength behind the punch; she struck the unsuspecting Fae on the chin and sent him sprawling into the dust.

'You should have not done that mortal. That was quite stupid. Now you must be prepared for the consequences.' He picked himself up from the ground. Silvering light played across his fingers.

'Cancel your spell you incompetent fool!' Cassandra shouted. 'You have no idea who she is!' Energy began to coalesce within her cupped hands.

'You maybe the heiress to the Lands of the Crystal Light Cassandra.' The Fae replied haughtily. 'But I will not tolerate insubordination from a mere human!'

The luminosity grew ever brighter until it was almost blinding. The Fae released the lethal enchantment he had summoned. From the short distance between them, Sarah knew she had little chance of dodging the sorcery. She flung her arms up in front of her; a futile attempt to shield herself from the malign élan that was intended for her. Warmth collected at her chest and the Crystal Key came to life; afire with mystical brilliance; prismatic motes of light revolved around her slender figure; dispelling the enchantment.

Sarah wrapped two fingers around the delicate chain and retrieved her mother's heirloom from underneath her clothing. The Crystal Key cast its energies outwards forming a protective shield around Cassandra, herself and Danan. The Fae seemed to be surprised and vanished amidst a scattering of silvering light. The élan that Sarah had unwittingly called upon dispersed and the Key lost its shine.

Danan trotted over; his ebony tail moving with inner agitation. _**Are you alright Sarah?**_

Sarah tried to push the Crystal Key back underneath her clothes; but her hands were trembling badly. She let them fall; breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her fluttering nerves. 'I'm fine Danan. I just hope I don't have to put up with jerks like him.'

'You won't Sarah.' Cassandra replied softly. She placed one hand on the young woman's shoulder in a comforting gesture. 'My mother the Lady Auriga will see to that. Most of the Fae residing here have no idea that you hold equal or power surpassing their own.'

Danan nodded his head in emphatic agreement. Then he seemed to become rather thoughtful. _**Hooter has run off somewhere. I think I know where he has gone. Come on.**_

Cassandra, Sarah and Danan walked down the deserted street until the sound of singing; quite loud and rather bad reached their ears. It was coming from inside a building. There was an elaborately painted sign hanging from an ornate metal hook above the door. It read:

'_**The Rats Arse Tavern: everyone who can pay is welcome. Our beer is strong enough to knock out an ogre! If you're skint scram!'**_

_**Oh dear. **_Danan sighed. _**It seems as if our dwarven friend is inebriated. I can't go inside; you two will have to fetch him.**_

'I'll go.' Sarah stepped inside.

She had volunteered because she really wanted to see what a tavern looked like. The atmosphere was brimming with smoke, making her eyes water. She coughed and tried to disperse the foul some miasma. She could see Hooter dancing atop a wooden table; a metal tankard dangling from his gnarly fingers. He was also quite drunk; staggering across the tabletop. The dwarf blinked at her owlishly and dropped the tankard he previously had been drinking from and capsized like a poleaxed tree. The rickety table fell apart; collapsing into a mass of splinters and warped matter on the floor. The other patrons of the tavern looked at Sarah and she gulped nervously.

'Sorry everyone; he's a friend of mine.' Sarah bent down and grasped him firmly by the ankles. _He weighs a lot for such a little guy! _After a lot of heaving and pulling; Sarah managed to get the comatose dwarf through the door and into the street. Hooter began to snore quite loudly. Danan looked quite exasperated.

Cassandra did not seem to be amused either. 'This could prove to be problematic.'

A scintillating orb of light spiralled around the unusual companions; coming to an abrupt cessation in front of Sarah. Wispy filaments of energy flowed outwards materializing into a tall, statuesque figure. A woman garbed in robes of cream and gold silk now stood before her. Her amber eyes shone with an unfathomable perception that was difficult to determine. Shining blonde tresses fell in graceful waves to her feet. One pale hand grasped the shaft of an alabaster staff. Then she spoke; her voice melodic.

Welcome to my home Sarah Williams, holder of the Key of Glenraven. I have been waiting for you. I must apologize for the rudeness and lack of civility that my brethren have thus far displayed. Do not fear; Jareth cannot lay a finger on you whilst you are under my protection. My name is Auriga; the Ruling Lady of the Crystal Light Clan.'

She slipped one hand under Sarah's chin; tilting her head upwards gently until their gazes met. An aura of benevolence and eternity lingered about her. Auriga studied Sarah intently for a moment. Her expression was brimming with gentleness and kindness. 'Yes I can see it within you. You could, possibly, be the one to ignite the vibrant potency of the Nexus.'

'With the deepest respect Mother can I interrupt for a second?' Cassandra moved closer. 'Sarah needs rest and warm food. Jareth has already tried to kidnap her twice. On both subsequent occasions her powers have stirred. An explanation must be granted.'

'I agree daughter.' Auriga acquiesced solemnly.

The elder Fae placed an arm around Sarah's shoulders and gently propelled her up the street. Sarah resisted and stopped. 'What about him?' She indicated over her shoulder; her concern for the dwarf still in a drunken stupor.

'That is easily remedied.' Cassandra's gaze alighted upon a bucket of water that had been left by a well. She picked it up and chucked it over the prone dwarf. Hooter did not stir. 'Whoops! I thought that would wake him up.'

Hooter rolled over and drool dripping down his haiy chin; the range of his snoring moving up the decibel scale. Auriga gazed down at the dwarf. 'I will ask some of the guards to throw him in the river. That should wake him up. Come child.' She urged Sarah down the path once more. Danan followed not far behind.

Hooter still asleep was unaware of their departure and was left behind; still snoring and blowing off in the street. He was totally oblivious to the water that had been thrown over him.

* * *

_**Hooter is quite a character isn't he? Next chapter: The Illumine Jewel is being written and will be posted once I've updated my Rayearth and Sailor Moon fictions!**_


	9. A Fairy's Misguided Revenge

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech.**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 8: A Fairy's Misguided Revenge**_

Hooter's rather loud, warbling snores receded into the distance as Sarah was propelled up the street by the Lady Auriga; Danan and Cassandra following close behind. Auriga halted briefly; to converse with some guards. Then they were on their way again. As the small group departed; two Fae guards dressed in the silver and white livery of the Crystal Light Clan approached; gazing down at the slumbering dwarf with utter contempt.

The two that had been given the onerous chore of waking up Hooter were quite unusual. They were not called by their Clan names by their fellow soldiers. They were known as Warty Nose and Twitchy Eye. Warty Nose had once been quite handsome; until he inadvertently roused a witch's ire. He had visited the Flame Witch Vesuvius and asked that she perform a curse upon a hated enemy. Once that was accomplished he had tried to sneak out of the rear entrance of the witch's cottage. That had backfired rather spectacularly because payment of any kind had not been tendered to the Flame Witch. But she had discovered the duplicitous nature of her client and cursed him as well. Enormous, emerald hued warts, each one sprouting three hairs apiece erupted on his nose. The idiotic Fae fled; the raucous mirth of the Witch Vesuvius echoing in his ears.

Twitchy Eye had been Warty Nose's rival and the intended recipient of the original curse. His right eye now moved as if possessed of a will of its own. The whole business of the curse had commenced because the pair of them had fallen for the same Fae maiden. But much to the ultimate despair of the two bewitched Fae; she had been stringing both of them along and had married a very rich Fae from another Clan. At that point, both of them decided to drown their sorrows in one of the local taverns. This carried on until the proprietor of the Rats Arse Tavern grew rather bored of their drunken antics. The disfigured Fae had been escorted off the premises and flung face first into a conveniently placed pile of malodorous, steaming dragon dung by the burly security Trolls. They had been friends ever since.

'What should we do with this inebriated oaf?' Twitchy Eye asked. He poked the slumbering dwarf rather hard in the stomach with the butt of his spear. Hooter just grunted loudly and scratched his ample buttocks; falling ever deeper into sleep.

A smile passed onto Warty Nose's cold lips. 'Why don't we chuck him in the river? It's frosty enough to wake up even this fool up!'

On the outskirts of town, a river did indeed flow; meandering into the surrounding countryside. It was known as the Mermaid's Tear River because of the chilling, glacial intensity of its liquid waters. Both of the Fae each grasped Hooter by one of his thick ankles and unceremoniously dragged him through the impacted dust of the earthen road. Despite his bald head being bruised by constant knocks caused by several large rocks; the dwarf still did not awaken. After half an hour the two soldiers had reached the banks of the Mermaid's Tear River.

There was a small stone quay; boats of assorted sizes and purposes were anchored to the various berths situated there. There was also an immeasurable quantity of stout rope that had been left behind by a sailor. Twitchy Eye retrieved the rope and tied one end around Hooter's stumpy legs; the other to one of the rusty mooring rings. The two Fae dumped him into the river. Hooter still did not wake; but floated on the surface of the shimmering waters; pushed in myriad directions by the currents.

'I don't believe this!' Warty Nose complained. The green warts on his nose shone in the moonlight. 'This stupid bugger still won't wake up!'

'Just leave him there.' Twitchy Eye suggested snidely. His right eye revolved lazily. 'Why don't we go for a drink?'

Warty Nose snorted in agreement. The two Fae departed, leaving Hooter within his watery bed. Meanwhile the thick rushes that grew in clumps along the edges of the riverbank rustled and several diminutive figures emerged. They also appeared to be carrying a set of pruning shears. They were fairies. They were not the nice kind that people were used to reading about in childhood tales. They were of the Labyrinth variety and were rather pernicious little monsters. As soon as they caught a glimpse of the dwarf; gleeful, malicious grins made their way onto the tiny faces. They chattered excitedly amongst themselves for a few minutes.

'Isn't that Hoggle?' One of them squeaked excitedly.

'It is.' Another replied. 'What good fortune! Quick, bring those shears over here!'

Before Hoggle had assisted Sarah in her battle against Jareth; he had been a gardener of sorts; tending to the plants that grew along the sprawling confines of the Labyrinth. Fairies were considered to be vermin. Hoggle had exterminated quite a few of them. Giggling rather darkly, a large group of fairies converged upon the shears and managed to lift them; even open them after much cursing. As the fairies cut the rope that tethered the intoxicated dwarf to the stone docks, a stink bomb escaped from Hooter's breeches.

One of the fairies noticed this and a look of utter dismay made its way onto her face. 'I think we've got the wrong dwarf! That's not Hoggle!'

The rest of the motley bunch halted their activities. The shears sunk to the bottom of the river; never to be seen again.

'Whoops! That is the wrong dwarf! Scram!'

The fairies departed amidst golden motes of sorcery. Hooter swiftly disappeared; propelled by the swift currents of the river. This was the result of a fairy's misguided revenge. Hooter floated away to an uncertain fate.

* * *

Close by, perched atop a damp, mildew streaked boulder was Hoggle. He had secreted himself within the dense trees as he found himself to be the unexpected plaything of a rather dumb dragon. Hoggle knew he was near the borders of the Lands of the Crystal Light; under the governance of the Lady Auriga. 

Snoring reached his ears and it sounded very familiar. Hoggle jumped off his perch and cautiously approached the river. Another dwarf bobbed within the water; one booted foot lodged firmly between two slippery boulders. Hoggle could not believe it; it was his cousin Hooter. And from the looks of it; he had been drinking Red Dragon Ale. He would be unconscious for about a week! Hoggle noticed the frayed remnants of rope that still clung to his cousin's boots. Someone had tried to wake him; but with no apparent success. Hoggle decided he could use a rest. He would wait for his cousin to awaken.

As Sarah neared the domicile of the Lady Auriga, she was greeted with an amazing sight. A castle levitated above the town, intertwined with the lands below by delicate, glistering filaments of enchantments. She felt some of her exhaustion disperse as her weary spirits were revived by the beauty of this place. The Crystal Key began to emit an innate mystical light of its own; as of resonating to an object contained within the citadel. Cassandra walked to the side of the mortal girl and smiled softly.

Sarah gazed down at the Key and looked rather curious and confused. 'Why is this happening?'

Lady Auriga slipped a finger under Sarah's chin. 'It is reacting to the existence of more of your people, Sarah Williams. They reside here; under my protection. Just like you; they can wield the potentiality of the Life Web. But only you can stir the Nexus from slumber. They are the living network that shall save the Labyrinth and the companion lands. My Clan will assist you.'

Sarah was about to give voice to a statement. Instead she yawned and her stomach rumbled. For the first time since their meeting, Auriga laughed. 'It seems your body wants something else. I will give it to you.'

Other humans, bearing shining crystals around their necks, surged out of the castle. They were robed in the livery of the Crystal Light Clan. When they saw Sarah, they smiled. The teenager found herself propelled up the path to the castle of light. Finally she could rest.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 9: The Illumine Jewel should be uploaded within a few weeks.**_


	10. Beginning of Change

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Here is the updated version of this chapter – enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 9: Beginning of Change**_

As Lady Auriga watched the Immortals carry away an extremely wearied Sarah away to her Clan's domicile, the Fae woman sighed with relief. Now that a potential heiress to the healing and regenerative powers of Lilith had been located, the Underground had a chance of salvation. A slight, chilling breeze caused her hair to dance about her tall, slender figure. An Immortal possessing the magnitude of strength that Sarah was displaying was only born when an impending crisis was approaching. Auriga recalled with perfect clarity, the binding oath she had sworn to Lilith so many centuries before.

The Shadow Bane had been encroaching upon the Fae Dominions at a steady rate for the past thousand years. The Ethereal Barrier was the only device that kept the inhabited lands safe. But even the most stringent of protective measures would falter, and eventually fall. From where Auriga was standing, she could just glimpse the glistening surface of the mystical shielding.

_I promise to protect this promising fledgling; the shining jewel of your children. _Auriga vowed within the recesses of her sagacious ego. _She is just like you old friend; it shall be fun to teach her._

Soft foot falls echoed within the passageway adjacent to the chamber that Auriga was currently in. The Lady of the Crystal Light turned, only to glimpse her daughter standing within the door. Cassandra, now garbed in robes of soft blue silk, her golden tresses swept back from her face by a golden circlet, was regarding her mother with curiosity. Auriga extended a hand outwards, a silent urging for her offspring to enter the chamber. Cassandra did so, her mismatched gaze fixated upon the still figure of her mother.

'Is Sarah resting now?' Auriga asked softly. 'She looked to be rather fatigued from her journey.'

'She is lady mother.' Cassandra answered; the whisper of silk carrying upon the slight zephyr that slipped in through the open window. Cassandra fiddled uneasily with a fold of her garment. 'Jareth will try to snatch her away again, but I believe that Sarah is more than a match for the Goblin King.'

'She is.' Auriga replied. 'We will have to be careful; the Council at Yuveria will also act. I will not force her to use her capability; that is her choice and hers alone. Even if our world should disintegrate and collapse, I would not see her forced. I was too late to save Lilith.'

'I know Mother.' Cassandra walked over to her mother, placing one hand upon her mother's shoulder. 'I know I am still considered to be a stripling because I am only three hundred years old, but I will help you. I must admit, it is refreshing to see other beings that hold powers comparable to our own. Makes life rather interesting around here.'

Auriga had to smile at her child's tenacity. 'You are correct child. Look after Sarah for me. I have to depart for Yuveria within the next few hours.'

Cassandra bobbed her head in assent to her mother's request and vacated the room. Auriga observed the view before her briefly; then closed the window. She left for her own suite of rooms, to ready herself for her visit to Yuveria; the Eternal City. As she walked down the corridor nearest to her rooms, she halted by a certain chamber and as quietly as she could manage it; pushed the door ajar; only to glimpse Sarah sleeping peacefully. Auriga smiled; she liked this mortal child, who now with the awakening of her mystical Gifts, would soon alter into an Immortal; a Scion of Lilith as such Humans were more commonly known amongst the Fae Clans. The Key entwined around Sarah's neck upon its delicate silver chain gleamed faintly as the radiance from the crystal lamps swept over its faceted curves. Auriga quietly closed the door; leaving Sarah to a restful, healing slumber. The Crystal Key had glowed faintly for a few seconds. It signified an event of great importance; the mystical potentiality of the Key was beginning to attune itself to the soul energy of Sarah.

_She is exactly like Lilith. _For the first time in a score of days, the Lady of the Crystal Light Clan smiled without reservation. But she was completely unaware that she was the object of intense scrutiny. Then her smile faded and a resolute look passed onto her beautiful face. Before she ventured into the heartlands of the Fae Dominions, she would have a conversation with a certain King.

* * *

_**The Castle Beyond the Goblin City:**_

Jareth regarded the retreating figure of Auriga within a spell cast crystal globe. His mismatched eyes were fixated upon the images displayed within the centre of the crystal. Ever since the incident with the dragon at the Village of Stonehaven, Jareth had decided to lay low for a while. Auriga was the most powerful out of all the leaders of the various Fae Clans. Her word was highly respected by many of the more prominent Fae dwelling within the Underground. Only a lack wit or fool would take the risk of rousing her ire once she had decided to set her mind upon a certain path. Her only daughter Cassandra seemed to be following in her mother's footsteps, despite still being considered a child by a multitude of the Fae. Sarah had unwittingly won herself a powerful protector.

Jareth swept one long fingered hand over the clear crystal. Mist swirled within its crystalline core and the representations shifted again. This time the image of a young girl was displayed within the far seeing crystal. It was Sarah Williams; deep within sleep. But there was something disparate about the Crystal Key clasped about her slender neck. It was emanating a slender radiance, casting its light throughout the shadowed chamber. That the Key was reacting this way signified one event that Jareth did not expect to occur so quickly.

Sarah was changing into a Scion of Lilith. This happened to a Gifted Human of magical descent once that particular individual had subconsciously accessed their powers. Sarah had done so twice; the first when he had tried to retrieve her from her family dwelling; the second instance when she dispelled the enchantment shielding the dwarfs' village from the sight or knowledge of other beings. Her Shining Aural Light was the purest he had ever glimpsed; one that indicated how powerful she would one day become. Dagan; the Guardian was another obstacle that would have to be dealt with.

Jareth knew it would be impossible to snatch Sarah away whilst she was within the custody of the Crystal Light Clan. This was a problem that would have to be given careful consideration. Jareth snapped his fingers and the crystal vanished amidst a burst of silver glitter and light. He stood, his cloak flaring around him as he paced the confines of his throne room. It was strangely empty of his subjects, save for a few miscellaneous chickens that scattered in a myriad of directions as he approached. These chickens had once been his guards; but upon his return from Stonehaven, any creature unfortunate enough to encounter him had swiftly been turned into barnyard fowl. Rather than face their King in such a rage, the rest of the Goblins had vacated the castle and barricaded themselves into the dingy dwellings.

Jareth halted in front of the clock as he sensed another tangible presence stir within the Throne Chamber. He summoned another crystal; one that pulsed with mystical élan. As the uninvited intruder began to materialize and take shape, Jareth threw the ensorcelled crystal. Glittering motes of prismatic brilliance cascaded outwards as the crystal arced towards its intended target; but a counter spell halted its progress. The crystal hung there, suspended by a magical barrier. The inexplicable visitor had fully coalesced within the quiescent Throne Room. The individual that had infiltrated the castle was the last person that Jareth had expected to see within his Kingdom.

'Hello Jareth.' Auriga said, her voice schooled to a welcoming tone. Her dark eyes however reflected her true intentions and the purpose of her being there. 'We need to talk.'

Jareth raised one slender eyebrow as he regarded the Lady of the Crystal Light. 'Really? I have no notion of what you are implying.'

'Don't play games with me!' Auriga snapped harshly. 'You know very well that this concerns Sarah! What did those idiots at Yuveria tell you? Kidnap her and throw her into the Nexus?'

Jareth said nothing; but continued to gaze at the Fae Seer with his mismatched eyes. Something unfathomable danced within his gaze.

'The Nexus will not allow a coerced soul to bond with it and awaken its full potentiality. Jareth you know this.' Auriga said fiercely. 'She is only a fledgling and does not know how to control her sorceries yet!'

'I do, Lady.' Jareth approached until he stood a few feet away from Auriga. His mismatched eyes were stormy as he beheld the Ruling Lady of the Fae with the Gift of Sight. 'I will do whatever is necessary to protect the Fae Dominions; even forcing one mortal girl if I have to.'

'I know you will.' Auriga's voice was quiet, but her tone was deathly serious. 'You have not changed; despite what occurred so long ago. But I know something that you do not. A fact that could alter everything; even for you.'

A sparkling nimbus, the colour of moonlight sheathed her body as Auriga called upon the magic currently dormant within her. The Ancient Covenant set down thousands of years before the Underground was created strictly forbade all Fae from killing or inflicting serious harm upon one another. The more warlike Fae Clans would have exterminated each other such laws had not been set down. What Auriga was about to do did not break the laws dictated within the Ancient Covenant. She was more than powerful enough to carry out what she intended. The golden circlet confining her long tresses disappeared; a third eye opening on her forehead. The pale, silvering iris was shimmering with magic. Auriga had accessed her Aural Light, manipulating the powers it granted her.

'The day Lilith vanished; Cassandra spoke a prophecy; one that was birthed from within the Vision Tides.' Auriga stated smoothly. The gaze of the third eye was fixated fully upon the Goblin King.

Auriga raised one hand; long, slender fingers outstretched. Light and energy swirled about her fingers. A diminutive crystal sphere formed. Auriga tossed it gracefully. The orb hung in the still air, floating between the two Fae. Golden script sparked to life within the core of the crystal. The text was clearly discernible.

'_**When the last Seed of Life and the Guardian meet; the time for the awakening of the Nexus is close. Join the Key of Glenraven with the Living Heart within the Nexus or all shall fall into oblivion; rendered into ash and bitter dust.'**_

'I know of the Prophecy of Regeneration.' Jareth replied. He crossed his arms over his silk clad chest; one booted foot tapping against the ground impatiently. 'Why does it concern me?'

'There was another part that was not revealed to another living being; except for me.' Auriga motioned with her fingers. The script rippled, distorted and another passage was made known.

'_**When the powers of the Key and King intertwine, coursing through the Vibrant Network, will the Living Heart and the Nexus awaken, and the threats of the Shadow Bane disperse.'**_

The mystical third eye continued to pulsate with power. The crystal sphere shattered; the shards falling to the ground; tinkling with a discordant melody as they impacted against the rough stone. Light continued to flicker within and around Auriga's fingers.

'You have a part to play in this Jareth.' Auriga said. Her voice had altered; there was now an alien timbre running through it. Her powers were rising within the Throne Chamber.

* * *

_**A/N: Want to know more, I'll tell all in the next chapter: Act 10: The Illumine Jewel**_


	11. Knowledge of the Illumine Jewel Part 1

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter!**_

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 10: Knowledge of the Illumine Jewel Part 1**_

Jareth, as the son of King Oberon, Ruler of all of the Fae Clans, no matter their domination of sorcery or realm of influence, was amongst the highest order of Fae, felt apprehensive. It had not occurred to him very often throughout his long life; but when it did, it was for a very specific reason. This was one of those times. He could sense the delicate tides of mystical élan building, gathering within the Throne Chamber. The cause was standing right before him. Auriga, the ruling Lady of the Crystal Light Clan, the highest order of those with the Gift of Sight, was opened fully to the Vision Tides. Jareth had heard rumours of her immense and complex Gift. But rumour was far disparate from the reality that was standing before him.

Auriga's Aural Light sheathed her body completely. Silvering tendrils of sorcery extended outwards, filtering through the Throne Chamber. As the filaments of magic grew closer, Jareth gestured quickly. Auriga snapped her fingers and the crystal orb materialized within his gloved fingers. His own magic flashed within the crystal's core, as he readied a defence for what Auriga was about to do. Auriga's power began to intertwine around the figure of the Goblin King, seeking something. A shimmering barrier snapped into place. Jareth smiled arrogantly as the force summoned by Auriga was deflected.

'Do you really think such a paltry trick will stop me?' Auriga again raised one arm, fingers splayed wide. 'Did you not heed the augury Goblin King? You will play a role in halting the degradation of our world. The Vision Tides are speaking to me and I cannot ignore what it is telling me.'

Ensconced behind his protective shielding, Jareth manipulated the magically created crystal, light sparkling as it was refracted and split within the core. 'I care not for the ramblings of a Seer. If our world crumbles, there are myriad more through the Gate.'

'No matter where we may go, the Shadow Bane will destroy everything they touch.' Auriga said quietly. 'Your supercilious denial leaves me with no other choice.'

The third eye that channelled her innate Gifts opened fully as Auriga drew power into and through it. Her slender fingers swiftly sketched an intricate shape that hung within the air as it was created. Auriga snapped her fingers and the rune sped towards Jareth. It struck the shield, causing ripples to cascade across the translucent expanse as it impacted. It merged with the crystal sphere cradled within Jareth's fingers.

A faint smile curved Auriga's lips as Jareth tried to discard the crystal. But it was stuck fast to his glove. Heat radiated from within the crystal, as the two dissimilar magic's intertwined. There was a lingering smell of scorched leather, as the glove that covered Jareth's hand crumbled into withered ashes. The crystal exploded, jewelled fragments raining down at Jareth's feet.

Scarlet fluid slowly slipped down Jareth's fingers, staining the crystal shards red. Jareth raised his hand, displaying a sign that had been burned into the pale skin on the front. Light was radiating from the injury, as it began to heal.

'What have you done Lady?' Jareth's normally mellifluous voice was overlaid with barely suppressed anger.

A sign was now imprinted upon the skin of Jareth's hand. It was a stylized representation of the third eye that Auriga bore. It was contained within a circle; other runes running along the outer circumference. It appeared to be an enchantment of some kind; but its function was unclear. Auriga's Aural Light thinned, dispersed and was absorbed back into her body. The silver eye closed of its own accord; to be replaced with the silver circlet. Auriga was resolute and determined. She slowly walked towards the Goblin King until they stood only a few inches apart.

'You left me with no choice Jareth.' Auriga said, sighing deeply. 'That is the Rune of Fate that now marks you Jareth. Your destiny is now inextricably linked with that of the Key. I have not harmed you; that would have broken the highest laws set down within the Ancient Covenant. You are under a geas Jareth. The Higher Powers have marked you and you cannot escape their scrutiny. I made a promise to Lilith that I would guide and protect all of her descendants; including the next Key. It is one I intend to honour; no matter the cost. I will see you in Yuveria.'

Auriga turned, vacating the Throne Chamber. Her form distorted and wavered as she teleported herself from the castle.

* * *

_**Castle above the Lands of the Crystal Light:**_

Twilight was falling over the castle and the city below as the hours passed by. Night mantled everything. Cassandra was within the Great Library, her reading illuminated by spell wrought crystal lamps, fixed to the stone walls at regular intervals. She had been checking on Sarah at regular periods, according to her mother's instructions. The young mortal was still deep within a state of rest. Cassandra smiled softly as she recalled their first meeting. Despite the situation that Sarah had found herself in, she had displayed fiery determination and courage, even when faced with something that she didn't understand or have knowledge of. Danan had reverted to his Fae form, once night had fallen.

According to what Danan had said; once the metamorphosis had taken place, his first destination had been the castle kitchen; where, from reports by the castle servants, he was working through his third large plateful of food. Cassandra snorted with a sense of amusement, as she recalled his indignant words.

'_**I have to wear the appearance of a damned horse during the daylight hours; but it doesn't mean I have to eat like one. Believe me, straw, grass and oats aren't very appetizing!'**_

Cassandra decided to let him get on with it; it would be his own fault if he ate more than he should and ended up being ill as a result. Then her thoughts wandered back to the reason she had come to the Great Library in the first place. Her hours within this part of the castle had not proven to be fruitless or futile. Cassandra knew that Sarah would begin searching for answers or asking questions. There were Fae, other members of her Clan, who would indulge Sarah's sense of curiosity as they treated the humans who worked and lived with them as equals. But there were others, like the rude Fae; a prime example being the individual who Sarah had given a black eye to, who considered humans to be nothing more than an inconvenience, something to be barely tolerated. She was about to go back to her reading, when a silvering sphere flashed in front of her. There was a rune inside it. The one that signified a message or someone wishing to contact her for a specific reason; this particular enchantment was used to convey messages over great distances.

_I wonder who wants to contact me at this late hour. _Cassandra mused silently. Her fingers automatically signed the counter rune. The silvering orb unravelled and the message was revealed for her to peruse. It was from her mother; who had reached the Fae Capital City; Yuveria.

'_**Cassandra, the Vision Tides are churning with possibilities, but those are fractured, most of them uncertain. One of the Higher Powers acted through me. Jareth has been marked with the Rune of Fate. He is now sharing a destiny with Sarah Williams. The second half of the Prophecy of Regeneration has proven to be correct.'**_

The message dispersed into nothingness. The Prophecy of Regeneration had been the first augury that had come to her, once her Gift of Sight had awoken during her twentieth year of life. Since then she had been trained and tutored in what Lady Auriga had considered the proper duties of the Fae; as well as the Laws of Magic. Cassandra dismissed the import of the message's meaning; to be pondered over later. Right now she was more concerned about helping Sarah become accustomed to her new and peculiar surroundings. Including the usage of her powerful Gift; but Cassandra knew that she would assistance in this task at least.

The lands under the governance of the Crystal Light Clan were also the sanctuary for the largest gathering of Immortal Humans – or the Scions of Lilith as they were more commonly known. They knew how to use their own Gifts, which were learned over the passage of centuries. They helped the dwarven Rune Smiths from villages like Stonehaven to maintain the Ethereal Barrier. All of them were connected to the Life Web that permeated the entirety of the Underground. They were more important than the majority of the Fae realized. But Auriga had made sure that her heiress and the other members of her Clan knew this.

Her gaze swept downwards to the text she had been reading through. It held knowledge pertaining to the Immortals and the Life Web; but also hinted at a magical crystal called the 'Illumine Jewel.' She scanned the page again; cementing firmly within her mind what she deemed to be of importance; especially where the Immortals Gifts were concerned. Only a few of the Immortals were as gifted as Sarah appeared to be. One other besides Sarah now resided within the castle. He had offered his help in teaching Sarah what she so desperately needed to learn.

_**The Powers of the Illumine Jewel:**_

_This crystal otherwise known as the Light Crystal or the Illumine Jewel has been sought after since its discovery millennia ago. It is a potent source of mystical energies and is highly prized by Fae Mages of every persuasion. Its powers can be utilized for a myriad of purposes. But there is one use for which it is highly sought after. It can be used to drive back energies that are otherwise harmful. Since the advent of the Shadow Bane, this crystal has become one of the integral parts of the Ethereal Barrier._

_It also has the capability to forge links between Mages of various degrees of strength into one cohesive fusion so the garnered élan can be used. It can also increase the powers of any Immortal Human._

Cassandra closed the book and carefully replaced the volume in its proper setting upon the shelf. With a gesture she dismissed the enchantments powering the crystal lamps. The room fell into shadow as the young Fae departed, closing the doors behind her. Her thoughts once again focussed upon the contents of the missive sent by her mother. She strolled through the corridor adjacent to her own suite of rooms, when rapid footsteps jolted Cassandra out of herself imposed reverie. She turned only to see Sarah, running towards her. She was still dressed in her sleeping robe. It seemed to Cassandra that Sarah looked distressed by something.

As the young mortal grew closer Cassandra could glimpse something on Sarah's right hand. It was the Rune of Fate. She had been marked in the exact same way as the Goblin King. The Crystal Key was also alight with magic.

Cassandra could feel the tempestuous oceans of the Vision Tides reaching out to claim her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: a geas is an old English term for a binding. Just thought you all would like to know that! In the next few chapters, I'll reveal what has happened to Hoggle and Hooter, plus what the Rune that Jareth now bears signifies. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. **_


	12. Curse of the Flame Witch

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. **__**Only the more polite ones remain! **__**Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter!**_

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 11: Curse of the Flame Witch**_

_**Illumine; Capital City, Lands of the Crystal Light Clan:**_

The markets of Illumine, Capital City of the Crystal Light Clan, were always teeming with crowds of beings from various races. Elves, dwarves, humans; even ogres and Fae came to visit the plenitude of stalls plying their trade. Almost anything was for purchase; if you could find it. Occasional curses rang out as stall owners swatted swarms of pesky fairies away from their wares. Some even utilized fairy repellent; but it only worked for a few seconds; the fairies came right back. All in all; it was a daily battle for the stall holders.

Perched high above the chaos of the expansive market place, hidden from view by a multitude of columns, was a human male. He often came here; to observe the activities of his fellow citizens. There was always something different to see and of times it was rather funny. A slight zephyr passed by, shifting a few strands of ebony hair into his brilliant blue eyes. One slender hand reached upwards, brushing away the hair that impeded his view. Ebony hair framed a handsome face; one that could rival any Fae. Ocean blue eyes twinkled with equal amounts of good natured humour, kindness, immense curiosity and compassion.

As he separated from the shadows of the marble pillar that had concealed him from the sight of others; more details of his countenance could be glimpsed. He appeared to be in his early twenties, but something indicated that he was much older than his apparent exterior showed him to be. Black hair fell to his shoulders in graceful waves. He was garbed in a dark grey tunic that fell to knee length and was slit up to the hips; for ease of journeying. Grey trousers fell to the tops of sturdily made leather boots. A golden link chain belt girdled his slim waist. A golden collar clasped his neck; a sliver of gently glowing crystal affixed to the centre of the shining metal.

His blue eyes scanned the thronging mob; until his gaze alighted upon a certain part of the crowds. It seemed as if something was going on.

_That looks to be quite suspicious. _The young man thought within the recesses of his mind. Then he spotted an individual who was rather familiar; to him at least. _Oh no! Not again. I'm not going to get you out of this predicament you twit! You can deal with this mess by yourself. _The young man secreted himself once more behind the cool shelter of the marble column; preparing to watch the unfolding event.

Within the centre of the market place were a dwarf and a troll. The dwarf was known as Rudy Redbeard. The troll however, was another piece of work altogether. From the evidence that littered the cobblestones of the pavement; the troll had collided with Rory Redbeard; causing quite a muddle within the market square. The observer hidden in the shadows knew what was about to occur next. The dwarf had called for a curse and drinking contest. Bets were currently being initiated as to which of the two participants would pass out first. An interested Fae noble had told the troll what to do and himself sat back to watch.

_This could be trouble. _The young man sighed silently. _I may have to report this matter to Lady Auriga._

A rather large cask of Red Dragon Ale had been placed in between the two participants; along with two metal tankards. The troll had started with a rather lame curse. The crowd booed at that point; throwing some rotten vegetables and overripe fruit. The curses grew more elaborate as the contest went on until Rory said something that had the crowd atwitter with suppressed laughter.

Rory stood, barely capable of standing upright. His tankard wobbled unsteadily, spilling ale. Then he spoke his curse. 'May you be afflicted with genital warts and not find an herb witch to cure ya!'

After that a loud burp ruptured forth from his throat. The troll blinked at the dwarf with beady eyes, threw his tankard over his shoulder and grabbed the ale keg. The tankard narrowly missed hitting the fairies that were a pestilential scourge of the market. A large group of fairies made obscene gestures at the troll. The Fae noble summoned a crystal and chucked it at the motley bunch. He didn't want any interruptions to his enjoyment.

'Insignificant maggots!' The Fae shouted angrily as he hurled the mystically created crystal. Wisps of élan shimmered within the orb as it arced towards its intended target. 'Bugger off!'

The fairies; however, despite being regarded as pests by most of the denizens of the Labyrinth and surrounding lands, had developed quite a healthy survival instinct. They departed the confines of the market amidst dancing motes of golden sorcery. The crystalline receptacle _**did **_strike someone else. A human woman dressed in red robes had been hit instead. She had been holding a basket brimming with herb craft supplies and an assortment of crystal and glass phials. The remnants now littered the market ground.

The young man also knew this woman as a fellow magic wielder and someone possessed of a fiery temper. The other people knew her as well. Chatter was silenced immediately as she stood; fire dancing around her fingers. The Fae noble was quivering in his boots as the woman regarded him with angry, loathing eyes.

'M-M-Madam Vesuvius, I can explain!' The Fae stuttered. 'I was trying to get rid of the fairies! It was an accident!'

'An accident! I spent the better part of the morning picking those bloody herbs! You pointy eared prat! Now I've got to go and get more!' Vesuvius raised one fire sheathed hand; fingers sketching a rune. 'You deserve everything you receive! '

Vesuvius loosed the power she had swiftly garnered. Vesuvius was a witch. She was well known for cursing anyone who crossed her. The foolish Fae was now on the receiving end of one of her enchantments. The rune flew towards the Fae noble; who in desperation had tried to erect a spell barrier. The rune shattered the shield and merged with the trembling Fae. Scarlet radiance danced over the Fae's skin. As it began to fade; the curse of Vesuvius had apparently, taken effect.

A rather large warthog now stood in place of the foppish Fae. A ringing surge of laughter now sounded within the expanse of the market. The troll, who had been in the process of draining the ale barrel, sniffed the air loudly. He dropped the barrel; reaching behind his back; pulled an enormous axe from where it had been strapped. The warthog squealed in panic when it saw the very sharp axe the troll was clutching in his thick, stubby fingers.

'DINNER!' The troll roared; stomping after the frantically squealing warthog.

Several people were not fast enough in moving out of the hungry troll's way and were trampled. Vesuvius now fixated her attention upon the inebriated dwarf.

'You started this you little runt! Now it's your turn for punishment!' Vesuvius lifted her hand again.

_This incident has gone far enough! I shall have to intervene after all. _His finger swept over the fragment of crystal around his neck. Silvering light washed over his tall figure and he teleported himself down to the square. As he rematerialized; he interposed himself between the dwarf and the enraged Vesuvius.

'Enough Vesuvius.' He said softly. 'The one who slighted you has been dealt with. Leave the dwarf to the guards.'

Vesuvius blinked rapidly. 'Aiden? By the Underground what are you doing here?'

'I've been summoned to the castle.' Aiden replied; his voice serious. 'There has been a great convergence within the Life Web.'

Vesuvius lowered her hand as she absorbed her powers back into herself. 'I did wonder about what had caused it. My dreams of late have been of emerald eyes and a crystal key. This can only indicate one thing. An heir to the powers of the Nexus is here, within the Underground.'

'She is.' Aiden said softly. 'The Rune of Fate has awoken on its own; channelled through Lady Auriga. The Goblin King and the Heir are now intertwined. Only their combined Gifts can banish the Shadow Bane.'

Vesuvius' brow wrinkled in deep thought as she considered Aiden's statement. 'I thought I detected the presence of the Rune. I'm coming with you to the castle. No arguments Aiden. I am involved in this matter as you will be.'

Aiden nodded his assent and departed the market place; Vesuvius following closely.


	13. Chapter 13

The next chapter of Labyrinth is being worked on right now! Sorry for the long delay; work and college have kept me very busy! Hope you all look forward to the next instalment which is coming soon!

SPM XXXXXXXx


	14. Two Cousins and a Talking Dragon

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. **__**There is slight cursing in this chapter; you have been warned! Thanks for the reviews: 45! To be honest, I did not expect to receive that many for this fiction! I am also in the planning stages of another Labyrinth fiction. Thank you to everyone who dropped a review; they**__** inspired me to write this latest chapter!**__** I know all of you want to know what has happened to**__** Hoggle and Hooter; well here it is!**_

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before. **_

* * *

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 12**__**: Two Cousins**__** and a **__**Talking **__**Dragon**_

Hoggle sat upon the rocky hill, staring down with complete disdain at his cousin; who apparently was still in his drunken stupor floating in the waters of this unnamed tributary branch of the Mermaid's Tear River. Hoggle was not exactly the most patient sort of soul; but he had managed to rein in his impatience and wait for his cousin to wake up. The sun had traversed the length of the sky, indicating the periods of morning, midday and twilight. His buttocks were now quite numb, as result of him being perched atop his rocky seat for a whole day. Hooter's warbling snores were now, after a whole day of hearing them, rather irritating to Hoggle.

_Flipping idiot! _Hoggle's thought was tinged with a slight sense of derision. _How the heck did he get all the way down here; that is what I would like to know!_

With a frustrated snort escaping from his mouth, Hoggle was thankful that the feral dragon chasing him earlier had not returned to the job of catching him for its dinner. The dwarf could not handle that at this particular instance; not with his cousin still in a drunken stupor. His beady eyes could just catch a glimpse of the amethystine energies of the Ethereal Barrier from where he was sitting. Hooter sighed deeply, his fingers brushing across the cheap plastic jewellery clasped about his wrist; half hidden underneath his dirty white shirt. A smile curved his lips as he recalled how he had received this particular item of jewellery. As a dwarf he had an eye for fine gems and metalwork, but this plastic piece was more valuable to him; as he it had been a gift, or should he say _**bribe? **_But it was the first thing that had been given to him by a human, one who had become his first friend and he would always treasure that.

Hoggle wondered how Sarah was doing; but he didn't that she was back in the Labyrinth; this time to reside there permanently. Hoggle pushed the bracelet back up his hairy arm, pulling the sleeve of his shirt down to cover it from sight of others. His thoughts were currently centred upon the inexplicable flash of force that had rippled along the expansive curves of the Barrier. He hoped the Shadowbane had not tried to force their way through the Barrier; that would have proven to be disastrous for all who dwelled within the confines of the Labyrinth or surrounding lands. Hoggle had been forced to leave his home as the Shadowbane slowly increased their territory. Now, once more, he found himself homeless. He knew what the Underground was waiting for; the arrival of the Chosen Key; the one who would with the purity of the Nexus, dispels the avaricious powers of the Shadowbane forever.

A fragment of a story his mother had told to him surged forwards to the front of his bored thoughts; surprising him with its clarity; still untarnished after so many years.

_'Lilith departed the Labyrinth forever; taking with her the secrets of the Nexus and its location. __Her Guardian, enchanted by a fellow Fae, was doomed to live for eternity, cursed with the shape of a Mystical Beast; only regaining his true physical exterior for a few hours each time twilight held the depths of the world withi__n its star cast, velvet cloak._

_The Chosen Key of Glenraven shall remind the Fae of their reason for being and heal the damaged lands with her mystical light and compassion.'_

That hope sustained all of the intelligent creatures of the Labyrinth; he was within their number. Hoggle dismissed the distant memory from his mind, as the noise of spluttering and coughing reached his ears. It seemed his wayward cousin had woken up. Hooter shot up out of the chilling, shining waters, scattering crystal droplets in myriad directions. A rather loud sneeze scared the local wildlife out of the trees; including a few fairies. They gestured obscenely at him, until Hooter's fingers closed around a moss slicked rock. He threw it; and missed. With startled, high pitched shrieks, the fairies disappeared.

'About time you woke up, you bloody git!' Hoggle swore at his river water drenched cousin. 'I was about to leave you there.'

Hooter attempted to rise, but staggered and fell back into the frigid waters with a loud splash. Confusion was rampant upon his craggy face until Hoggle strode briskly into the swiftly flowing stream, plunging one hand into the water and retrieving a sopping length of rope. Bending down, he untied the rope constricting Hooter's movements and flung it into the depths of the forest. Loud hissing and growls sounded from the direction of the long, willowy grass that grew upon the far bank as several forest denizens fought over the length of withered rope. Hooter, at that instance, decided it would be safer if he vacated the cold stream; before one of the hidden creatures made him their next meal.

'How did I end up here?' Hooter asked, looking around him with confused eyes. 'Last thing I know I was with Sarah in Illumine City.'

'Sarah! She's back, here in the Labyrinth?' Hoggle gripped the front of Hooter's rough jerkin.

'Knock it off will ya!' Hooter snorted; removing his cousins' fingers from his shirt. 'Yep, she's in Illumine City; under the protection of the Crystal Light Clan.'

Hoggle was just about to give voice to a reply, when a reverberation rippled through the ground. The nearby trees shook as a creature; rather weighty and quite enormous crashed its way through the forest. Hooter frantically fumbled in his pockets for a stink bomb; the devices were all useless as they were still damp. Hoggle was just about to shout a warning to his cousin and try to escape, when a long, sinuous scaly neck loomed over the nearest trees, blocking his immediate path.

Hoggle halted; he was looking for something to throw at the immense creature when it spoke. Not verbally; but within his mind. Only one type of dragon could speak like that: a Dragonlord.

_**Greetings little friends! I don't mean to interrupt your sojourn, but could one of you please tell me **__**if I'm in the Crystal Light Clan territory? **_The mind voice of the dragon was brimming with friendliness. This surprised the two dwarves.

Hoggle's stumpy legs turned to jelly, refusing to support his weight any further. His leather clad backside impacted rather painfully against a submerged, pointy rock. Hoggle cursed and shifted. Hooter however, walked until he was in front of the Dragonlord.

'Yep you are mate.' Hooter said irreverently. 'See that?'

Hooter had pointed to a glyph carved into the surface of an earthen stone marker. It was the stylized device of the clan of oracles. It was a boundary marker. Hooter had recognized it for what it was. During his time at the Village of Stonehaven, he had crafted several of these objects. When his gaze had alighted upon it, he immediately knew it for what it was and its purpose.

_**You have my gratitude little Earth Walker. I have felt a convergence within the Life Web and need to investigate. The oracles of the Crystal Light Clan will know something. **_The Dragonlord was about to retract his neck and obviously take flight when Hooter spoke again.

'Sorry to bother you mate. Can I ask a favour? My cousin and I need to get back to the city. Can you take us?' Hooter knew he could be flamed to a blackened crisp if the Dragonlord took offense at his impudent request. The Dragonlord lifted off, flapping his large, scaly wings. Hooter and Hoggle were both blown across the bank of the swiftly glowing stream.

'Guess that's a no then!' Hooter huffed as he flew through the air; when what felt like bands of steel clasped him about his chest in a vicelike hold. Hoggle was held fast within the other claw.

_**Since I am going that way myself I shall personally carry you there. By the way; my name is Silvanus. **_The Dragonlord introduced himself to his two passengers.

'Hooter I want an explanation.' Hoggle turned his dark, enquiring gaze upon the other dwarf. 'What is going on?'

_**Please do provide an explanation little friend. **_Silvanus spoke within the thoughts of both dwarves. _**I have been sent by the Dragonlord Conclave to investigate. It can begin with you two.**_


	15. Partial Truth and A Summoning

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007. **_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter! **_

* * *

_**Summary: **__**It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 13: Partial Truth and a Summoning**_

Snores sounded within the long, gloomy room. Loud snores, warbling snores, snores like piping birdsong; erupted from the guards asleep there. If a bard or a minstrel had been within the room, they probably would have laughed at hearing this snorer's chorus. Probably even going so far as to compose a song about it. Luckily for the slumbering guards; there wasn't a musically inclined soul anywhere near the Guards Barracks. Loud, heavy footsteps sounded from a nearby corridor; getting nearer with each passing instance.

The stout wooden door to the soldier's barracks was flung open with such force; it was nearly ripped away from the frame. A rather large, hairy individual stood within the entrance to the sleeping chamber. He was very tall; his head just brushing the timber beamed ceiling. His brown eyes were alight with a sense of intelligence and confidence. He was human; but appeared to all eyes to be Fae. His name was Captain Alleron Kevron; personal guard to Lady Auraya. He was garbed in the personal livery of those who served the members of the Crystal Light Clan. But he wore the badge of a higher ranking guard; that of a Captain. His russet eyes scanned the darkness until he had located the two people he wanted to speak to. A sneer crossed his lips as he noted their dishevelled appearance.

'Who was told to wake up the dwarf found drunk in the Rat's Arse Tavern?' Alleron's voice sounded within the room.

All the response that got him was a few people blinking sleepily at him. Then they turned over within their warm cocoons of blankets; promptly surrendering to the siren call of sleep again. A look of exasperation passed onto Alleron's face at the antics of these so called professional soldiers. They were the worst lot he had ever come across. He sighed deeply.

This was not going well. He would have to resort to more drastic measures. He left the noisy barracks, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Sarah, Aiden, Vesuvius and Cassandra were firmly ensconced away with in a room set high up within one of the towers of the Crystal Light Clan Keep. Various platters containing food and an assortment of juices were occupying the surface of one table. All four of them were seated within the comfortable chairs. Candles danced merrily within the slight twilight breeze, causing the shadows to shift about the chamber.

'We are the Living Network Sarah Williams.' Vesuvius said gently. 'Even though my powers mostly work through the element of Fire, I still can channel the élan of the Life Web to some extent; but not to a greater degree like Aiden or yourself. Both of you are very powerful. Individuals like you are born only rarely. At first, everyone thought Aiden was a potential Key to the Nexus.'

'But they were incorrect in their assumptions, Sarah.' Aiden replied. He pushed himself away from the pillar he had been casually reclining against during the conversation. 'The Key of Glenraven and the talisman that unlocks the path to the Nexus are always found together. I possess the capability to tap into the Life Web, just like you. But I didn't have the Key you hold. Only a female, directly related by blood to Lilith, can wield the powers of the Key. The scar burned into your hand when your powers first ignited is proof of that.'

'But;' Sarah was about to say something, but her nerves cut off what she was about to give voice to. She closed her eyes momentarily, clenching the Crystal Key tightly within her pale fingers.

Vesuvius sighed softly. 'Right now, it's not safe being an Immortal Human. Anyone with a slight vestige of the Gift we all share is being rounded up like cattle and imprisoned by most of the noble Fae Clans. Only the Crystal Light Clan and a few others like them are shielding us from those that have malicious intentions. Only the fact that Lady Cassandra is Fae has stopped the more ambitious nobly born Fae from doing the same to her.'

'Most of the Fae, with the exception of a few clans, see us as a threat Sarah. Only an Immortal Human possessed of the Gifts of Light and Spirit can find the Nexus and bond with it. I can't say for sure, but you might possess both of those gifts.' Aiden said seriously. 'When my powers were first discovered, Lady Auriga immediately placed me into her custody. In time I was adopted in this Clan.'

'Our powers are split into different elements young Sarah.' Vesuvius explained softly. 'Light, Shadow, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, Life and Spirit; we are the same in that regard to the Fae. Our Gifts can encompass any of the Primal Elements. But we are unlike the Fae in one aspect.'

'We need a certain type of mystical crystal to focus our powers through Sarah. Lilith was unusual in that she needed a shard of this crystal as well.' Aidan said. He pulled down his the collar of his tunic, revealing a golden collar, a crystal fragment affixed to the centre. 'From the instance our gifts awaken, we are taught to channel our powers through the crystal. That is what I shall have to teach you Sarah. Vesuvius too can teach you to protect yourself.'

'She did quite well with that already. I wondered why Lord Arlen was sporting a black eye.' Vesuvius snorted with amusement. 'From what I heard you gave him one heck of a punch!'

Cassandra, who had until now remained silent whilst Aidan and Vesuvius were explaining certain facts to Sarah spoke. 'Yes he does bear a rather spectacular black eye. He has been bragging that he got it saving a young girl.'

Sarah giggled at that. I can always give him another one!' Then she looked at the Flame Witch rather curiously.

'Do you have a shard too?' Sarah questioned the Flame Witch.

'Of course I do, young one.' Vesuvius smiled softly. She opened the front of her scarlet robe, showing Sarah her crystal. This one however, was a flame red in hue. 'Mine is this colour due to my Gifts being based in Fire little one.'

A quick rapping sounded upon the other side of the stout wooden door that Aiden and Vesuvius had bolted firmly closed. A precaution against unwanted individuals who would have otherwise interrupted this conversation. Cassandra swiftly sketched a rune, slivering light tracing through the shadowed twilight. A sound of shattering glass lingered, and then faded. Aiden threw back the bolt, and flung the door open wide. A servant was standing there, holding a sealed envelope. He was about to speak, when an indignant whinny rang up the staircase.

'Lady Cassandra, I have a message from your lady mother.' The servant bowed before walking into the room. He handed the parchment envelope to Cassandra.

Just as he was about to walk back through the door when a loud clatter of hooves echoed up the stairwell. A black unicorn cantered through the open door, knocking the servant into the wall.

'Danan!' Sarah leapt to her feet and hugged the ebony unicorn.

Cassandra opened the envelope. As soon as she read the message contained within it, her face paled.

'I was afraid of this. The Conclave of the Fae Clans has convened a Summons.' The Fae Oracle gazed directly at Sarah. 'They are ordering my mother to hand you over into their custody. In that case, I am not permitted to do this.'

She reached into her robe, rummaging in a pocket. After a few seconds she had located the object she had been seeking. She pulled out a silver bracelet, a moonstone affixed to the centre. There was a stylized owl embossed on either side of the paling moonstone. Cassandra walked over to Sarah, clapping the bracelet upon her left wrist.

'You are now a Ward of the Crystal Light Clan Sarah Williams.' Cassandra said solemnly. 'I welcome you as a Clan Sister. The formal Adoption Ceremony shall take place before the Conclave arrives at Illumina City.'

* * *

_**A/N: this is the proper version of this chapter. I have enabled anonymous reviews, so tell me what you think. **_


	16. Transition

**_Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009._**

**_Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter! _**

**_Summary: __It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before._**

**_Labyrinth: Glenraven_**

**_Act 14: Transition_**

Sarah gazed at the silvering bracelet that Cassandra, a moment ago, just clasped around her wrist. The light from the crystal lamps scattered across the moonstone, causing the bracelet to shine softly. Sarah fiddled with it, her mind lost in thought. She was only beginning to realize the implications of what the Crystal Light Clan were offering her. A deep pang of homesickness struck her to her very core.

She could never return home.

She leant against a cool stone pillar, slowly sliding downwards, until her bottom impacted against the marble flooring. The eighteen year old breathed deeply, trying to stifle the tears that were about to fall. One shining tear escaped, fell down her cheek. Her fingers tightened about the Clan Bracelet, the only thing that seemed to be real to her.

Faint murmurings reached her ears, as Cassandra, Aidan and Vesuvius conversed with each other, their voices low. The trio probably did this in an effort not to disturb her. Danan, now in the form of a black shadow lion, slumbered in the far right hand corner of the chamber. His loud, warbling snores drowned out the conversation of the other three.

A door opened, and then closed. One of the other humans, a small woman, dwelling within the castle, dressed in similar apparel to that of Aidan, carried a tray of food and drink. After setting the tray on the table in the centre of the room, she left, Cassandra's quiet thanks following her out of the room. Rich aromas of hot food wafted throughout the chamber, scattered by the cool breeze flowing through the open window. Sarah did not feel hungry. The Council Summons Cassandra received from her mother, Lady Auriga, had dampened the hunger she had awoken with.

Sarah gazed through the curtain of black hair that had obscured her face from the sight of others. Ever since the mark of the Key was burned into her skin by her own internal Gift activating, the possibility of her leaving the Labyrinth did not exist anymore. Her fate was now inextricably linked to that of the Underground. Yet she did not know why or how as of yet, but she was determined to find out. Even if it meant she had to meet with Jareth again.

Cassandra, Aidan and Vesuvius were to be her teachers, showing Sarah how to touch, channel and utilize her innate Gift. Lady Auriga would teach Sarah how to comport herself amongst the nobility of the Fae Clans. There were only a few Clans amongst the Fae Race that treated humans, including Immortal Humans as near equals or equals. The rest considered humans as a subservient race, only to be tolerated wherever and whenever necessary.

Unknown to Sarah, Auriga had made a request of Aidan, to protect Sarah until she could do so herself. Auriga was one of the Elders of the Fae Council. She trusted few, apart from those who were liked minded in their beliefs, ones that she held sacred. It was her hope, that the adoption ceremony would prevent Sarah from being taken, it was a precaution only, as she knew, some of her fellow nobles would not hesitate to stoop to blatant kidnapping in order to force Sarah to join the Purity Nexus and drive the malevolent Shroud from the lands of the Underground. A forced joining, before Sarah was ready to merge willingly with the Nexus, would prove to be disastrous, with the probability of the Underground facing destruction.

Sarah was not to be told this, until she was deemed strong enough. Her new family, the Clan of Oracles, the Crystal Light Clan would ensure this after her adoption. For now, the young woman would have to undergo the transition from mortal to immortal.

Searching for a way to banish the despondency she was feeling, Sarah reached inside her linen sleeping shift. Her fingers encountered the chain the Crystal Key was attached to. Sarah held the ancient crystal within her scarred hand, radiance playing across its faceted curves. Sarah ran her fingers across the surface of the Key, when it began to emit a barely perceptible glow.

Sarah felt a deep, vibrant power welling up inside her . She closed her eyes, as magical force slipped from her skin, spilling outwards, to encompass the entirety of the chamber. Her long black hair stirred about her slender frame, shimmering runes dancing within the air around her. Pure, shining pearly light erupted from her skin, sheathing her within a nimbus.

The whispering behind her halted. Vesuvius laughed with delight.

'She is Quickening! Look, her Aural Light is blindingly radiant, a match for yours, Aidan and Cassandra!' The Flame Witch knelt beside Sarah.

Cassandra smiled. 'This is what my lady mother was waiting for. The Ceremony can take place. Sarah's body and soul are now connecting to the Life Web. Very soon she will be an Immortal Human and a Clan Sister.'


	17. Silver Ties

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter! **_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Act 15: Silver Ties**_

Sarah opened her eyes, not at all blinded by the power slipping free from her skin. Everything within the tower chamber was bathed within the light shining from her body. The Flame Witch Vesuvius, her crimson robes spilling over the floor placed her right hand over Sarah's interlaced fingers. The crystal shard affixed to the torque clasped about her neck flashed once as Vesuvius pulled a slight tendril of force from the Life Web. A scarlet aura sheathed the witch from head to toe, as Vesuvius called upon her Aural Light, its inherent colour reflecting her Gift with the element of Fire.

Two more brilliant flashes of radiance gently mingled with that of Sarah and Vesuvius. Aidan and Cassandra summoned their own individual Lights; blue for Aiden, silvery white for Cassandra. The other two magic wielders joined Sarah and Cassandra where they sat upon the floor. They also placed a hand over those of Sarah and Vesuvius.

'We make quite a lightshow don't we Vesuvius?' Aiden laughed softly.

'Shall we cancel our Lights Cassandra?' Vesuvius pulled more energy through her crystal shard.

She had a vague notion the young Fae Oracle wished to try something with Sarah; a beginners act of magic that was simple to cast and very easy to master. But it was an enchantment Sarah had to learn, the first of many skills that would aid her in locating the Purity Nexus. No one knew the exact location of the source of life and sorcery. That was a secret Lilith had carried within her, after she left the Underground of her own free will, in order to escape incarceration by the more malevolently inclined individuals of her own people.

'No Vesuvius.' Cassandra smiled, gazing briefly at the immortal witch. 'Not yet. Us three were charged with teaching Sarah the laws of magic we all live by. I will need both you and Aiden for this. Don't withdraw your Aural Lights just yet.'

Lilith had also taken the Key to the Door guarding the Nexus. Over the course of centuries the Key had found its way into the custody of the female line of descent of the Williams family, along with a legend passed down from mother to daughter. That the last bearer would find her way back to the Labyrinth; the last direct descendant was Sarah Williams.

Cassandra raised her free hand, placing the palm directly on Sarah's forehead. 'Sarah tell me what you see. Gaze deep within the mix of Aural Lights.'

Sarah looked rather bewildered after Cassandra had voiced her unusual request. She glanced around her, paying particular attention to where the mystic radiances merged. Sparks of silver flickered faintly along the edges where the combined energies met. Sarah blinked, thinking the sparks were just a trick or illusion of some sort. She shook her head in an attempt to steady her vision, but the sparks were still visible.

'Tell me what you see Sarah.' Cassandra asked her again, her gaze fixed intently upon the young woman's face.

'I see silver sparks.' Sarah grasped the Key even tighter, the faceted edges pressing into the delicate skin of her palms. The motes of sorcery danced, intertwining with one another until Sarah glimpsed thick ropes of silvering light connecting her to Cassandra, Aidan and Vesuvius. 'Wait, I see silver threads joining all of us. What does that mean?'

Cassandra withdrew her unique Aural Light. 'What you see is the Life Web bconnecting us all to each other and to the Underground. That is what you Immortal Humans can see and touch. Only a few of my race possess the Gift you humans have. The Life Web is the source of all your powers. Every living, capable of intelligence or just a beast is joined to the Life Web.'

'Even those pesky fairies too.' Vesuvius snorted.

Sarah lapsed into silence for a brief moment. 'In the legends of my world, a mage called Merlin was capable of using the lay lines to cast spells. Is that similar?'

'Yes Sarah. Merlin was an Immortal just like Vesuvius and me.' Aidan also cancelled his Aural Light, leaving that of the witch to illuminate the room. He rose, somewhat slowly, lighting candles on the table. 'And just like you will be. You have already started the transition. As for Merlin, he lived during a period in Aboveground history when this realm was closely joined with that of your home. The belief that humans had for the powers of magic made traversing the dimensional gap easier; but the door way is harder to go through now.'

'Nearly all pathways have been sealed as a result of the Shadow Bane.' Vesuvius sighed. 'The way to Earth is still open, but only barely. An ancient prophecy stated that the last direct descendant of Lilith would be found there, that she would return to Underground and ultimately save it.'

'Save it?' The question burst from Sarah. 'But I don't know how. I was brought here against my own will, back to this strange place! No one has explained to me what is going on! Before I do anything I want an explanation! I think I deserve one after being dragged across the Labyrinth and into this place!'

A feline yawn sounded from the far side of the chamber. Danan stretched, shaking his vast black mane. He regarded his fellow travellers. _**Sarah has a right to know why she was brought here, the reason she cannot return home.**_

**A/N: I apologize for the lengthy wait for this chapter, I have been working on a draft version of my first novel. Thanks for sticking with me thus far.**


	18. Truth 2

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2009.**_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter! **_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Act 16: Truth 2**_

'Sarah, you are owed an explanation.' Cassandra stood, snapping her fingers quickly. A spark of light levitated above her hands, slowly expanding until a shining globe of light softly illuminated the far reaches of the chamber. Danan, now in the form of a rare Labyrinth lion gleamed like a living onyx under the radiance of the spell light. 'You have done everything we have asked of you.'

'We had hoped to wait until your adoption into the Crystal Light Clan Sarah,' Aidan explained. 'But you are nothing if not stubborn. Then again most Immortal Humans are. Must be a trait of ours I suppose.'

'Just get on with it will you?' Vesuvius snorted impatiently.

Cassandra laughed, her merriment pealing throughout the room like a bell. 'I'll explain you two. Go and find Sarah some decent clothes to wear.'

Aidan, closely followed by Vesuvius vacated the room. Danan loped across the room, stopping when he neared Sarah. He lay down by her feet, purring. Sarah sat down next to the ebony lion, whose flesh clothed the vital spirit of a Fae, one who was related to her through her mother's bloodline, one that was connected to the fate of the entire Underground.

The young Immortal gazed at Cassandra, an unspoken request reflected within her emerald eyes.

'The Labyrinth is much, much larger than you first thought Sarah.' Cassandra, followed by the light globe she had created, sat down on a window seat. The young Fae Oracle placed her hands in her lap, fingers intertwined. 'When those on a Quest appear in the Underground, only the sprawling confines of the Labyrinth are visible. The rest of the lands are shielded from view.'

**That was a precaution set in place when Questors began to go astray. **Danan flipped his tail around his paws. **They often forgot the reason they came to the Underground in the first place, often going astray or even dying. Cassandra's Clan and mine, we rescued those we could, inviting them to stay.**

Sarah was silent for a moment, breathing deeply before speaking. 'I wasn't the only one to travel through the Labyrinth?'

'No Sarah you weren't.' Cassandra sighed. 'Over the course of two thousand years many have challenged the Labyrinth and the King, hoping to gain a boon, or as you did, to retrieve someone wished away on a whim. So many humans have walked the Labyrinth; the Fae Clans began to see this as a regular occurrence; until you came over a year ago.'

Sarah fiddled with the Clan bracelet clasped loosely about her wrist. Her fingers traced the stylized design as she listened to Cassandra's words.

'When you first stepped into the Labyrinth, the Life Web resonated with a force not felt since Lilith last walked our world. The more powerful Oracles amongst my Clan, including my mother knew that Lilith's last heiress had at last been found. Your powers had begun to wake of their own accord, waking the lingering echoes of ancient powers.' Cassandra gazed deep into Sarah's green eyes. 'It was also at this time, the malevolent energies of the Shadow Bane increased in intensity. The Great Barrier you glimpsed during your journey here is our only defence. The lands outside are tainted, warped beyond all recognition. Day by day, the land we can claim as safe shrinks. The powers of the Barrier have begun to fail.'

**There is one force that can banish the Shadow Bane back to the lifeless void from which they first emerged, the powers of the Nexus, Core of the Labyrinth and Wellspring of the Life Web. **Danan's mind voice was quiet.** The elder Fae Clans searched the human settlements, taking into custody those Immortal Humans who possessed even a trace of the Gift you bear Sarah.**

'As one of the few Fae with a measure of the Gift we both share,' Cassandra interrupted Danan. 'I am sorry for cutting you short in your tale Danan, but I was nearly taken as well. Only the intervention of my mother prevented Aidan, Vesuvius and me from being carried off. I don't know why the other Clans thought this was necessary. Only a female belonging to the bloodline of Lilith can locate the resting place of the Nexus. The Key you hold is tied to it somehow.'

**There is something about the Labyrinth you must learn Sarah. The Labyrinth is a bridge, connecting not just Earth, but many worlds together. When the powers of magic, conjoined with the vibrant force of the Nexus were at their height, doorways to varied places were open for all to explore. We went to many places, discovering much about magic. Then, one fateful day, we stepped where we should not have done so. In our search of the many worlds, we hadn't yet encountered beings whose powers rivalled our own. But on one dark and silent world, we did. **Danan briefly closed his shining amber eyes.

'The Shadow Bane.' Sarah whispered. She shuddered as a memory resurfaced of a creature nearly forcing its way through the Ethereal Barrier. Something inside her had reacted, forcing the creature back into the Tainted Lands that lay beyond the Barrier.

'Yes Sarah the Shadow Bane, may the Light blast them!' Cassandra stood, gazing out of the window. 'Lilith, growing tired of the denial of the Fae, sought out my lady mother Auriga, requesting a vision in her search for a solution. The vision Auriga received gave an answer. The powers of the Nexus, channelled through the Life Web would purge the malignant powers of the Shadow Bane from the entirety of the Underground.'

**While Lady Auriga was calling for a vision on behalf of Lilith, the Rune Smiths, the magic wielders of the dwarves, constructed the Keystone Castles and Pillars, enabling the construction of the Great Barrier. I helped activate the first ones. By then Lilith had joined with the powers of the Life Web and Nexus, sweeping away the lingering traces of the Shadow Bane. **Danan stirred, sitting up and placing one great paw in Sarah's lap. **Instead of being grateful, the Fae imprisoned Lilith. I tried to rescue my sister, but I was discovered. The result was the curse I am now under.**

'My Clan helped Lilith to escape to the Aboveground.' Cassandra replied. 'I wasn't yet born, but from what my mother has told me, magic was still abundant on Earth. My people were worshipped as gods, so help was found for Lilith amongst humanity. Their most powerful sorcerers guarded her from the eyes of the Elder Fae Clans, with spells we had taught them to use. Lilith began to fade from the life of the Underground.'

**If only those humans who regarded us as gods could see what happened. **Danan snorted. **In their arrogance, our fellow Fae deactivated the Keystone Castles. One thousand years after Lilith departed the Underground, signs appeared, revealing the Bane hadn't been purged entirely. The Door to their silent world, sealed shut against any further intrusion inexplicably burst open. Many races died during the first onslaught. The Ethereal Barrier was erected again, with help from an entirely new form of life never seen before in the history of the Underground; Immortal Humans.**

'Descendants of Lilith and magically gifted humans. Never had such a joining of Fae and Mystic Blood occurred before.' Cassandra smiled, taking Sarah's hands in a firm clasp. 'My mother allowed a clan of Immortal Humans to settle in her lands as a sign of gratitude for saving those who look to her for leadership. Only a few other Clans followed her example. Ever since Immortal Humans have been disappearing and we don't know why. Aidan, Vesuvius and now you are a few of the lucky ones.'

'I'm confused.' Sarah replied, her pale brow wrinkling in deep thought as she tried to absorb all she had been told. 'Why give me this bracelet?'

'There is a reason for that.' Cassandra said her voice grave. 'A Summons will be convened in Yuveria City. Someone will fight for custody of you. The Adoption Ceremony will we hope, will give you a measure of protection against such a claim. The Summons will not happen for a while, we have time to prepare. Once my mother has returned, preparations will begin.'


	19. Learning A Few Things Part 1

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2010.**_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter! **_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Act 17: Learning a few things part 1**_

A week had passed swiftly by since Sarah received the Clan bracelet from Cassandra. Her Adoption Ceremony hadn't occurred, still in the early planning stages. In the eyes of the Crystal Light Clan, the young woman was already a Clan member. Whenever Cassandra or Aidan weren't available to teach her the ways of her new Fae family, Danan, despite being cursed to wear the shape of other forms, until the radiance of a full moon permitted him to wear his own natural shape, provided her with companionship whenever he could. There was so much for her to learn concerning her new home and her emergent gifts of magic.

More tutelage in the mystical arts was promised, but no one could say when this would happen. Sarah, left to her own devices, had taken to wandering the immense corridors of the vast citadel. Cassandra assured the young Immortal Human she wouldn't come to harm while within the sprawling confines of the Clan Keep. So far that had proven to be true. Over the course of the past week, Sarah had explored most of the sprawling citadel. Much to her surprise, she found a library, filled to the brim with books and scrolls. Sarah tried to read one, but the language was unrecognizable.

Muttering under her breath at the lack of books written in English, she thought no one heard her. She obviously didn't know that Fae were possessed of excellent hearing. A librarian approached the young woman with a rather bemused expression on her face. After listening to what the young Immortal Human wanted to find out about her new Clan, the librarian led Sarah to another section of the immense library, leaving her alone there to peruse the books available to her hearts content; after making a few suggestions by leaving some books for Sarah on a table.

Waiting until the amused, but helpful assistant vacated the room, Sarah seated herself, reaching for the tidy pile of books. The following titles met her gaze. There were quite a few books on the table. Some of the titles seemed to catch Sarah's attention.

_**Basic Laws of Magic: a young Immortal Human's Guide by Aurinae Crystal Light**_

_Wow! What a piece of luck this is! If I can't borrow this for a few weeks, I'm sneaking this book out of here! _The young woman smiled, finally something interesting after a week of boredom. Sarah decided to ask if she could take this book from the confines of the library for as long as she needed to. While she couldn't access her innate Gift by herself, studying the rudiments of the magical craft would prepare her for the lessons she knew were forthcoming.

_**A History of the Fae Clans by Aidan Crystal Light**_

_This looks interesting I'm going to borrow this too. Danan did tell me earlier Cassandra's family is a Clan of Oracles. Perhaps the rest of the Fae live in similar family groups. I just wonder where __**I**__ fit in. Since I'm stuck here for good, I should learn as much as possible about the Fae as I can. _Flipping back the blue leather cover, Sarah skimmed the first few pages.

What appeared to be heraldic Clan devices were printed upon the smooth pages, with a brief description of the Fae Clan it belonged to. Cassandra's Clan was mentioned. Sarah closed the book, fingers lingering upon the soft covering of the book. Carefully placing the book on the table, next to the magical instruction tome, she picked up the next one.

_**Etiquette for Humans; how to act amongst the Fae**_

Sarah didn't bother to read the author's name of that particular book. She snorted after leafing through a few of the pages. _The librarian probably wrote that. I'm not going to read that. Lady Auriga will probably tell me tell me what I need to learn. Or Cassandra will. I don't want to make a total idiot of myself more than I really have to._

Tossing the book on the table, Sarah picked up one near the bottom of the stack. The title of the book captured her attention.

_**Immortal Humans: A New Race walks the Underground**_

The author of the book wasn't named on the dark red cover. Cradling the book in her hands, she realized some of the answers she was searching for could possibly be found within the pages of this one volume. Opening the cover, Sarah settled her tall frame more comfortably against the cushions, pulling her feet under her.

Unconsciously holding her breath, she began to read, eagerly absorbing every word.

**Something unprecedented has occurred within the Underground world. Humans, with a lifespan comparative to that of the Fae have appeared. Where there was once one race of humans, there are now two. This derivation of humanity is most unexpected. As well as the ability to live as long as the powerful Fae, these humans are possessed of magical gifts similar to that of one particular Fae Clan.**

**They have the ability to wield the elements, to heal. This new type of human could possibly given time, wield their powers as fully as any of the Fae Clans dwelling within the Underground and surrounding kingdoms. The Healer Clan's powers are similar to those shown by the Immortal Humans. No one knows where they came from, or why they are choosing to live within the Underground, intermingling with the Fae and other races who call the Underground home.**

**One fact I do know, this race of humans only emerged after the inexplicable disappearance of Lilith, ruling Lady of the Healer Clan. Rumour states she was secreted away from the territory held by her Clan and taken Aboveground through one of the teleportation portals connecting both the Above and Underground realms.**

**Magically gifted humans have been known to the Fae before, the most notable of them being Merlin, the only human ever to hold capabilities similar to that of a Fae High King or Queen. It is said he attained an immortal lifespan through a series of enchantments. Only spells of this type are found amongst the Fae. Someone passed such ancient knowledge to Merlin and subsequent generations of Immortal Humans.**

**But this joining of Fae and human blood has given the Immortal Humans one gift found only rarely within the bloodlines of the Fae. The capability to bond and direct the core of sorcery that is the lifeblood of the Underground: the Nexus. Before the disappearance of Lilith, a malevolent force known as the Shadowbane systematically invaded, threatening all forms of life.**

**The powers of Lilith, boosted by her bond with the Nexus, purified the Tainted provinces of the Underground. The Shadowbane were forced from the Underground and sealed away. Lilith, instead of being revered for her gifts, was imprisoned as a precaution against a possible return of the Shadowbane.**

**Magicians, loyal to my Clan helped me and a few others to spring Lilith from her prison and escape Aboveground. The last time I saw her, she chose to make her home amongst a human clan of magicians. I had foreseen this in a vision sent to me by the Vision Tides. I also knew the consequences of this decision. Lilith herself asked me to write this chronicle concerning those who would become her descendants, only stating this as her reason for never returning to the lands of her birth.**

'_**There will come a time when one of my Blood, from my joining with a human magician will need to read these words. Note down what my descendants may one day have to know.'**_

**During the next few centuries I lived as a member of this unique human clan, watching as Immortal Humans grew to maturity, as their Aural Lights ignited, signalling their change from an ordinary human to that of an Immortal Human, a being with magic flooding through their body, mind and soul.**

**Contained within these pages is the totality of my knowledge concerning these enigmatic humans. Some I unearthed myself, much of it was given willingly by those who given time, could be the equal of the Fae. Should any of them choose to make their home in the Underground, I will welcome them as members of my Clan. **

**Lilith was my friend. Perhaps having some of her descendants near me will fill the void in my heart. I know that Lilith will die. She has surrendered her Life Crystal, the source of a Fae's immortality. Her children and descendants will be born with a Life Crystal within their bodies, acting as a second heart. Only the flaring of their Aural Light will be all it takes to activate the full potentiality of their Life Crystals.**

**I do know one crystal clear fact; the Shadowbane will return. The binding enchantments were improperly cast. One of Lilith's last children, known as the Key will banish the powers of the Shadowbane forever. Her bloodline will carry the talisman capable of identifying the Key through the generations until the one destined to wear it and find the Heart of the Labyrinth, the Nexus is born. I will find her and shelter her, until she is ready to locate the Nexus.**

**If she possesses as much fire and spirit as her ultimate grandmother, she will be a force to be reckoned with.**

**There is a phrase Immortal Humans use after a magical working or after a decision is reached.**

**As I will, so mote it be.**

Sarah closed the book. Darkness had fallen, making the print barely legible. Lunar radiance spilled through a nearby open window, not providing enough illumination for her to see by.

_Light. I need light. As I will, so mote it be._

Warmth flooded from the crystal Key, searing the soft skin of her chest. Sarah frantically yanked at the chain, freeing the Key from the thick cloth of her tunic. Luminosity, eclipsing the moon's pale glow flowed from the Key, driving back the shadows.

Sarah had just cast her first deliberate enchantment.


	20. The Result of a Bet

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just use them for my own amusement! I do own the plot and original characters. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2010.**_

_**Authors Note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. Thanks for the reviews; they inspired me to write this latest chapter! If you are wondering where the types of Fae come from, most of them and their areas of influence are mentioned in the Tir Alainn Trilogy, written by the wonderful Anne Bishop. There are others that I have created for the purpose of this fanfiction.**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and its King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining that individual with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Act 18: The Result of a Bet**_

**~O~**

The librarian, a young Fae maiden in the reckoning of their kind watched Sarah from behind a handily placed bookcase. She knew night hadn't really been that far off when she led the young Immortal Human to the vast library in the lower levels of the Clan Keep. Lady Auriga before her departure from her Clan's territory left strict instructions for her daughter Cassandra to follow. Her only child and the other members of the Crystal Light Clan were to try and goad Sarah into using her magic for the first time; under her own volition and will.

Cassandra had enlisted the assistance of the librarian. To that end the young archivist didn't turn the lights on as darkness fell. Instead she left the enchanted crystal lamps off deliberately, plunging the library into dark shadows. Also leaving that book on etiquette out was also her idea. Sarah had taken the bait and out of simple frustration called light into the Key suspended around her neck. She chuckled at the stupefied look of sheer amazement on the young Immortal Human's face. She ran on light feet towards the personal quarters of Cassandra, located near the library.

She rapped loudly on the stout oak door. She didn't have to wait long at all. The sound of shoes scuffing against stone flooring approached. The entrance was slowly, but partially opened. Cassandra poked her head through the small gap, smiling when she saw the scholar. There was only one reason for her book worm friend to visit her at such a late hour.

'Selencia, did she take the bait?' Cassandra asked eagerly. 'Just a moment; I need to get something.'

The oracle slipped back into her room, picking up a thick woollen wrap laid over the back of a chair. Wrapping the garment around her shoulders, Cassandra vacated her rooms. Closing the door firmly behind her she quickly cast a locking enchantment, sealing the door against unwanted intruders; both mundane and of a more supernatural variety.

'So?' Cassandra pulled the mantle tighter against her body. 'What caused her to cast her first spell?'

'Yes Lady Cassandra, it was that book on manners that caused her to channel light into that key she always has.' Selencia laughed softly. 'Seems I lost the bet I made with Aidan.'

'Bet?' Cassandra frowned. 'Why didn't you tell me? I would have wagered ten gold pieces sweeping the stairs to the Moon Tower would have set Sarah off! Come on! Out with it! Who else wagered money?'

Selencia gazed down at the floor. 'Well your mother thought it would be washing the dishes. Her wager was also ten gold pieces. Danan thought it would happen when Sarah went to the market with the head cook. The idiots selling their wares didn't cause her to channel her gift. His stake was also ten gold pieces.'

Selencia felt her face warm. She was inwardly cursing the suggestion she thought would cause Sarah to ignite her gift. Cassandra regarded her friend, wondering why she was blushing so much. The fae oracle was curious as to what Selencia thought would spark Sarah's magical talents to full wakefulness.

'Selencia what did _**you **_wager would trigger Sarah's powers?' A smile curved her lips.

Selencia groaned. 'Mucking out the stables was what I thought would shatter the barrier around her powers.'

Cassandra laughed, the merry sound carrying along the immense corridor. Placing a firm hold on Selencia's cloak she dragged the unwilling girl back down the passageway. 'You and I are going to pay Aidan and a certain cursed Fae a visit. All of you are then going to explain why I wasn't included in this bet of yours.'

**~O~**

Hastily removing the fiercely shining Key from around her neck, Sarah carefully laid the crystalline ornament upon the polished surface of the book strewn table. Radiance spilled from the diminutive carved gem, illuminating the area near her for quite a distance. The leather covers of books shone under the touch of the spell light. Precious gemstones inset in the older books and scroll cases were afire, further scattering the brilliance into the silent library, tinting the radiance with their colours. Gilded lettering sparkled.

The young woman sighed. Another unexpected happening, one she had somehow caused; the result the shining Key resting on the desk next to her chair. Her life so far while being kept safe turned into something rather bizarre. Some of the tasks she was asked to do, caused her confusion at the best of times, anger and annoyance at the worst of times.

Still earning her keep around the castle, she had expected that. A deep, yet undefined feeling that something rather important took place welled up inside her. The words of the worm she met during her first visit to the Labyrinth came back to her:

'_**Nothing is what it seems in this place.'**_

True words and an even truer rule pertaining to the Labyrinth. Now applied to her, that sentence also rang true for her as well. She wasn't what she seemed to be anymore. Human appearance, human fire and will, but an Immortal sheathed in a cloak of human blood, bone and flesh. Pulling her long legs underneath her, she rested her forehead against her knees.

She wished for someone to talk with, just anyone. She only knew a few people in the vast sprawling depths of the castle she now considered to be home. None of them were currently within her immediate reach. Aidan was off on an important errand within the distant reaches, somewhere in the lands held by the Crystal Light Clan. Lady Auriga was occupied elsewhere; involved with matters concerning her Clan. Cassandra had locked herself in her room for the past few days, also working on something. Danan was nowhere to be found.

She was quite alone. As was normal for her in her younger days, books seemed to be her only companions. Leaving the glowing key on a pile of scrolls, Sarah reached for the books titled:__

_**A History of the Fae Clans by Aidan Crystal Light.**_

_**Immortal Humans: A New Race walks the Underground.**_

These two particular volumes roused her curiosity. Her mother Linda always told her any knowledge gained is precious and useful when used in the correct way.

**~O~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this short chapter! The next one will be much longer I promise.**


	21. Stuck with the Books

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters. I just use them for the enjoyment of Labyrinth fans everywhere. I do own the plot and original characters. **_

_**Author's note: bold italics signify telepathic speech. **_

_**Summary: it has been three years since Sarah Williams conquered the Labyrinth and the King. This ancient, mystical place is on the verge of ruination. Jareth must find the Key of Glenraven: the one person capable of halting and reversing the degradation, by joining with the Nexus. The core of sorcery that supports the Labyrinth and its denizens. In doing so, he will rectify a tragic mistake that was made centuries before.**_

_**Labyrinth: Glenraven**_

_**Chapter 19: **__**Stuck with the Books**_

_**~:O:~**_

_**A History of the Fae Clans **__**and the Blood-Gifts **__**– by Aidan Crystal Light.**_

_**Immortal Humans: A New Race walks the Underground – Author Unknown.**_

_**Basic Laws of Magic: a young Immortal Human's Guide to Magic – by Aurinae Crystal Light.**_

Sarah perused the titles of the three books resting on the table near her chair. The golden lettering embossed on the front of the tooled leather covers shone under the glistering rays emitted by the crystalline Key. The books written by Fae and Immortal human members of the Crystal Light Clan would provide her with answers to some of her questions; but not all.

The young Immortal realized she would have to rely on the support of Aidan, Cassandra and Danan. Lady Auriga would assist when the demands on her time were not so great. For now, she had been left to her own devices. Sarah preferred it this way, her life had turned inexplicably upside down since the reappearance of Jareth.

Running fingers over the moonstones inset within her Clan bracelet, her thoughts began to wander. Mainly her thoughts were focused upon the adoption ceremony she would be involved in. So far, no one had imparted to her the role she was to play, or the rights and duties expected of her once her inception into the Crystal Light Clan reached completion.

She sighed. _At least I have this immense Library to read through. Most of the books I won't understand. Those volumes must be written in the language of the Fae. I'll leave those alone for now._

Her gaze swept over the plethora of books spread out on the shelves within the cavernous Library. Those would have to occupy her for now, at least until one of the Fae she held a brief acquaintance with could provide her with answers to her myriad questions. For now, what answers she could find on her own, would have to be found within the mass of books, scrolls, chronicles and diaries buried within the depths of Lady Auriga's personal Library.

Pushing her tall and lean frame out of the comfortable chair, she tugged the glowing Key close. Her level of control over her inborn powers was still rather weak. Until she could learn to craft a light-orb or be taught by an Adept on how to make one, the Key was her only light. Sitting alone within the gloom of the immense Library caused a slight trace of nerves fluttering within her stomach.

No-one had imparted to the young Immortal how she should occupy her time while she waited for either Lady Auriga or Cassandra to counsel her in the ways of her new Clan. Sarah reasoned that she probably would be taught what she was required to know while preparations for the Adoption Ceremony were underway. Putting aside that train of thought, Sarah reached for the small pile of books resting near her on the wooden table.

She picked up the book entitled: _**'A History of the Fae Clans and the Blood Gifts – by Aidan Crystal Light.'**_

A rather large smile came to her when she saw Aidan had written this particular book. Perhaps he had meant to guide other young Immortals like herself, hence his reasoning for this book.

_At least some of the questions I have will be answered. At first I thought Jareth was the only Fae in the Labyrinth. How wrong I was. _The embossed leather of the handwritten book warmed against her skin. A faint hint of polish filtered through the still air.

Opening the front cover, the young woman was surprised to unearth the fact the book had been written in English, her native language. Most of the scrolls, diaries and tomes here had been penned in _Faerun_, the Common speech of the Fae race. Cassandra had assured the young Immortal she would be taught how to read, write and speak this. Sarah hoped so. During her travails of the Clan Keep, the Fae she now dwelled with conversed in this language, which so far, was a mystery to her still.

Opening the book she skimmed through the section detailing the history of the various Fae Clans who called the Underground world home. The myriad heraldic devices of the Fae Clans amazed her. Sliding fingers over the embossed pictures imprinted upon the smooth pages, she halted when she caught a glimpse of the Crystal Light's shield; an owl holding a perfect crystal sphere within its talons, the symbol for light behind it.

A thought came to her. Pushing up her right sleeve, she noted the same design upon the Clan Bracelet Cassandra gifted to upon the orders of her mother. Sarah ran fingers over the arranged silver patterned as ivy twining about her slender wrist. If she ever needed reminding of the fact her life had altered drastically beyond her control, the bracelet was that indication. She would never be able to return to the world of her birth. Deep within her soul, she knew this. Magic, whether she wished it to or not, had become part of her being and her life.

Returning her focus back to the book resting against her chest, she completely flipped past the history section of the book. Her gaze now lingered over the part of the book concerning the Blood-Gifts of the Fae. This part of the book interested her greatly. After observing the Sight of Cassandra in the dwarven village, she knew of that particular Gift. Intrigued by this, she found herself eager to learn more. Apparently there was more to Fae society than living amongst the Crystal Light Clan and its numerous members had shown her.

_**:O: Fae Blood-Gifts :O:**_

_**Dwelling with the Fae, especially the Crystal Light Clan, resided over by the gracious Lady Auriga has taught me alot concerning the way magic manifests within the Fae. I have noticed the existence of varied Talents manifested by the members of the Fae race. **_

_**:O: The Gift of Sight :O:**_

_**I am most familiar with the Sight wielded by those of the Clan who adopted me within their ranks. Lady Auriga is the absolute Ruler of those who are born with the Blood-Gift of Sight.**_

_**Auriga imparted to me those granted even a vestige of Sight are the guardians of all life Above and Underground. Their lives are dedicated to Order, the governance of the enigmatic flows of the Timeline. Using their capability to glimpse myriad futures, the Triple Goddess who granted them their Sight, also gave them a sacred duty.**_

_**To guide destiny until the humans living Aboveground can accept the existence of magic. **_

_**:O: The Gift of Healing :O:**_

_**The gift of Healing is prevalent amongst the Fae; the ability to mold blood, bone and rent flesh back together into a sense of normalcy. The most gifted of Fae Healers can literally sense the flows of soul energy and magic flowing within the confines of the body and manipulate them to heal even the most serious of injuries or to cure disease. **_

_**Considering that the Fae do not utilize the technology of the Aboveground humans, Healing is a prized Talent. Powerful Healers are rare, only being born once every generation. Amongst my people, we combine magical Healing with herbal knowledge and surgical techniques. We see merit in the techniques used by humans Aboveground.**_

_**:O: The Gift of Telepathy :O:**_

_**This particular Talent is very common amongst the Fae. All Fae possess a measure of telepathy; the ability to read, and merge with the thoughts of other beings. There are other Blood-Gifts branching from telepathy, the Gift of Empathy, the capability to read the emotions of others. Those who possess a vast measure of this Talent can rival those of a magical Adept. I have personally seen this Gift used by Fae and Immortal Humanity.**_

_**:O: The Gift of Motion :O:**_

_**There are differing branches of this Blood-Gift. Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with the power of the mind alone is also rather common amongst both Fae and Immortal Humanity. Those with the highest level of telekinesis can teleport themselves across vast distances. Psychokinesis, the ability to influence the unseen world at the cellular level is one I have seen wielded by Healers, but has been noted amongst Immortal Humanity.**_

_**Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis are common as well. The abilities to freeze and set things alight with the power of the mind alone is both shared by the Fae and Immortal Humanity.**_

_**:O: Personal observations of Aidan Crystal Light :O:**_

_**These are only a few of the Blood-Gifts I have personally noted. As an Immortal Human, most of the Fae regard us as second class citizens. My research thus far, has been stunted. Until attitudes towards those of Immortal Humans change, I cannot investigate further. One thing I have noticed is the fact the Fae are immensely gifted in the Talents of magic. The results of them calling upon their magic is miraculous to behold, yet they choose to ignore the powers of other beings, like those of my brethren. Working together we could accomplish so much. Hopefully one day, this will occur.**_

Snapping the book closed, Sarah leaned back against the worn cushions There was much she had to learn about the world of the Fae. Sarah decided to 'borrow' this volume from the Library. Placing the book on the arm of the chair, she picked up '_**Basic Laws of Magic.' **_After igniting radiance within the Crystal Key, the young Immortal Human knew she possessed the capacity to direct and control the forces of magic. She only required a willing individual to show her the way. Opening the book, she began to read the first page.

_**~:O:~**_

Standing within the shadowed entrance of the vast Library, cloaked by a spell of invisibility Auriga stood, a smile of approval upon her lips.


End file.
